


Sanvers Snapshots

by Tanark



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Ficlets, One-Shots, Randomness, Some Fluff, some smut, there is sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Sanvers need more content. And since waiting a week is much too long,(like 166 hours too long) this is what I'm doing to make up for the hole. The fics range in rating and content, so read the notes for that. Unless stated otherwise, assume that all stories take place in an established Sanvers relationship. Feel free to leave prompts in comments, don't expect consistent updates. Enjoy!NOTE: All the chapters that had Lucquez with Sanvers have been deleted from this fic and compiled into a new one, I realize that this deleted some peoples' comments and I'm sorry about that.





	1. Gentle Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G? No swearing or smut, so...  
> Prompt: Kara gets kidnapped, Alex stresses out, and Maggie has to try to calm her down.

Alex hadn't slept in three days.

Well, it was really only 60 hours, so two and a half. Alex wasn't concerned at all, long workdays were normal.

There was also motivation in the fact that Kara had been kidnapped. Most likely by Cadmus.

As soon as Alex had heard, she drove straight to the DEO, dishing out orders to everyone but Hank.

Maggie hadn't heard until hour 12, and she spent the next day scouring the streets for clues.

But even when they confirmed it was Cadmus, and even when Winn said all they could do was wait for his program to break the security, Alex didn't leave the DEO. It took 10 hours to convince her to take a short break, and even longer to eat.

So when Alex finally just snapped at J’onn and told him to either help her or leave, he knew he had to bring in the big guns. He called Maggie and informed her that he had updated her security clearance so she could access Alex’s lab.

Less than an hour later, she appears with a bag in her arms and concern badly hidden in her eyes.

“Lab 204.”

She gives a brief nod to Winn, and pulled J’onn aside.

“Is there an empty room with a bench around her? Preferably a not-class-encased one?”

J’onn raised an eyebrow and Maggie scoffed.

“It's not what you're thinking.”

"I'm a mind reader, Detective. I understand your intentions of comfort and trust you won't get...overly unprofessional. Just...do remember we have cameras everywhere. Please.”

Maggie nodded, coughing into her hand to hide her blush.  
\-----------------------  
The knock on the door doesn't even phase Alex as she points to a sign that says:

“Working. Please go away or I'll be forced to incinerate you.” 

Maggie chuckled and opened the door anyways.

“Is that any way to treat your girlfriend, Danvers?”

Alex’s head snapped upwards, and she gaped at Maggie.

“M-Sawyer? How did-”

“Your Director called. Something about you not sleeping or eating or taking breaks.”

Alex rolled her eyes, leaning back over her microscope.

“I appreciate the concern, Sawyer, but I'm fine.”

Maggie stalked over to Alex’s desk, rolling her chair away.

“You don't look fine, Danvers. You look just as bad as I feared, and I know you don't want to be patronized right now-or ever, really-but just listen to me.”

Alex frowned, leaned back in her chair and crossing her arms. She looked pale and worn, not like the content, reasonably-awake women Maggie had seen just three days ago.

“Kara’s missing. What am I supposed to do? Not work towards finding her with all my energy?”

Maggie shook her head, stepping into Alex’s bubble and placing her hands on the taller woman’s shoulders.

“You know that's not it. But if you work yourself into a coma, neither you, nor Kara, nor Winn, nor I will be happy."

Maggie took a breath, crouching down and wringing her hands. "Just...come with me. One hour to eat and relax and then you can get right back to your nerd-ing.”  
\---------------  
“Sawyer,” Alex groaned, burying her face in the blanket.“I can't eat any more, okay?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, poking Alex in the butt and trying not to laugh at the outraged yelp she got in return. She began packing up the food, and Alex turned to look up at her, eyes tired and hands restless.

“...I should get back to the lab. I-”

“Can survive without the equipment and the stress for a while.” Maggie finished, face serious. “I didn't drag your favorite food and blanket all the way to work just to get you to pout for 20 minutes.”

Alex’s face burned as Maggie pushed her down onto the cot, covering her with the blanket.

“I can't just-”

“Shush or I’ll restrain you.”

A grin crossed her face and Maggie added, “And I don't want to do that, as your boss already warned me about getting kinky around here.”

Alex turned absolutely red and covered her face with her hands.  
“You did not discuss our intimate life with J’onn. With my boss, the telepath, J’onn.”

“Well, not overtly, but there was understanding.”

Alex groaned and sunk down, not knowing how she was going to face him.

“You're going to kill me one day.”

Maggie grinned.

“Don't count on that, Danvers. Anyways, I'm gonna go so you can sleep, okay?”

She squeezed Alex’s hand, stepping back. Alex opened her mouth, then looked away hesitantly. She grabbed the front of Maggie’s jacket, keeping her close.

“I...thank you, Mags. Maggie,” Alex corrected quickly, reminding herself that she was at work. “I don't think my head was on straight.”

Maggie snorted, covering her mouth with one hand.

“On straight? Really? Agent Danvers, what part of you is straight?”

Alex just rolled her eyes and tugged her closer.

“Are you gonna give me a goodnight kiss or what?”

“Of course. Nerd.”


	2. Comfort (the fun kind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M. Definitely M, maybe a light E. Has oral and some dirty talk and a little fingering, so...your call.  
> Prompt- Alex is stressed over a case, and Maggie shows up in time to realize just how much. Relaxation smut ensues.

Alex buried her head in her hands.

This alien was the epitome of a jack-of-all-trades. Camouflage, super hearing, superhuman durability, flexible spine, venomous teeth, and boned plates along his chest and legs.

They had only encountered him twice, but so far he had beaten everyone who faced him, except for Supergirl. Even they fought to a draw.

 _Speaking of beaten…_ Alex rubbed her ribs tenderly, making a note to change the bandages before Maggie got back.

Her apartment door suddenly clicked shut.

“Hey there, Danvers.”

 _Crap_.

“Hey yourself, Sawyer.” Alex leaned back in her chair, trying to appear relaxed.

“You look terrible. That new alien got you down?”

Alex turned to look back at Maggie, handing her a sheet with one of their only pictures.

“No idea what species it is. We’re still trying to determine what its capabilities are, and if it has a goal in mind or is just confused. It's doing something specific, though, as it hasn't attacked humans except for one time in the three days we’ve been trying to track it.”

Maggie put down the paper with a raised eyebrow, noting Alex’s tense shoulders and tired eyes.

“How long have you been sitting here?”

“That-that's not important. I've been cross-referencing this list with all known aliens, but it doesn't fit one specific race-my best guess is that it's some-”

Alex mumbled in surprise as she was pulled to meet Maggie’s lips, relaxing into it a few moments later.

Maggie pulled back slowly, still holding Alex’s collar.

“We talked about this. No overworking oneself, especially not on a weekend, especially not without the other. And certainly not all day.”

“It wasn't a-all day..”

"I can smell breakfast on you, Alex.”

Alex turned pink from the observation, sniffing her own breath before sighing in defeat.

“I just got...caught up. You know how it is.”

Maggie grinned softly, and Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I do. But you still need to relax, so how about you come join me for a quick shower and l’ll let you get right back to work afterwards.”

Alex turned red, gripping the desk with one hand as Maggie began playing with the tips of her hair.

“I-I don't think...I mean, it wouldn't be a very quick shower and…”

“And what, Danvers?” Maggie had moved from her lips to her neck, placing slow kisses down the side.

Alex bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes open. “Sawyer, you better…”

Maggie just grinned as she drew a groan from Alex’s lips, sitting herself down in the agent’s lap.

“What was that?” Maggie whispered, sliding a hand under Alex’s shirt.

“...Maggie...I-I have...work…”

Maggie snorted. “And I was called obsessed.”

She pulled back for a second, raising herself up to meet Alex’s eyes.

“You actually want me to stop, Danvers? Cause I don't like the thought of having to take a shower alone, with no one to share that cold, empty space with...while you'd be out here, trying to focus but knowing I was just feet away, getting nice and warm underneath the water and…” Maggie cocked her head to the side as Alex’s grip on her waist tightened, her breathing unsteady.

“Interested now, Danvers?”

Alex surged forwards, pressing Maggie back against the desk.

“That's Alex to you, Sawyer.”

Maggie laughed, eyes widening in surprise as Alex suddenly stood, placing her gently on the desk.

“Is this your grand plan, Alex? Study me instead of the books, take a break from all that stress?”

Alex just kissed her, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist and holding her.  
Breaking off, Alex nuzzled Maggie’s cheek before pushing her jacket off, kissing slowly down her neck.

“Mmm, Alex…”

Threading her hands in the taller woman’s hair, Maggie let herself relax for a moment before she tugged her back upwards for a forceful kiss.

"As much as I would love to see you kneeling in front of me...I have a slightly different idea.” Maggie breathed, sliding her hands down into Alex’s back pockets.

Before Alex could process this, she felt Maggie’s hands grab her ass and lift, and she barely had time to yelp before she was deposited in the desk.

“H-How did you-”

“I'm a cop, Danvers. We gotta know how to handle ourselves...and occasionally, others.”

Maggie punctuated the last words with a squeeze, and Alex felt her face burn.

Trying to regain some composure, she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck and kissed her, mouth dropping open as the hands moved lower and pulled her closer. Alex bit back a moan as Maggie’s hip pressed between her thighs, tightening her grip.

Maggie broke away from the kiss, rolling her hips forwards and narrowing her eyes.

“I hope you know you're not getting off that easy.”

“Really?” Alex panted, gripping her shoulders as she tried to appear unaffected by the well-timed rolls of the detective’s hips.

“Puns? Now? No need to appeal to my nerd side at this point.”

Maggie grinned, cocking her head to the side.

“Nerd side? You're all nerd, Danvers, whether you admit it or not. And that is why it is so satisfying to just watch you break apart under my fingers...to draw out noises I bet your coworkers never dreamed you could make…”

Alex’s heart burned with those words as she tried to think of a comeback. The only thing she could do, however, was bite her lip as Maggie attacked her neck. Starting with her jaw, Maggie went all the down to her collarbone before gently digging her teeth in by Alex’s shoulder, knowing her shirt could cover it.

Alex’s hands twitched, one of them finding their way Maggie’s head, holding her there as she made sure to leave a mark.

Raising her head, she let her hands fall on Alex’s buttons, stilling her hips.

Receiving a slow nod, Maggie gave Alex a quick kiss before popping her buttons open.

Shifting back, Maggie grabbed the belt loops of Alex’s jeans, tugging them.

“Lift up, Danvers.”

Alex put her hands on either side of her hips and raised herself off the desk as Maggie quickly removed her pants, leaving her underwear on.

“Mags…” Alex’s voice had risen to a new pitch as Maggie’s hand pressed against the newly freed skin and brushed against her underwear.

“God Mags, please…”

“Begging, Alex? Little soon, isn't it?”

“I'm not...begging. Just hurry up, you…”

Alex trailed off as Maggie pressed her fingers against her crotch, making small circles.

"Hurry up and…?”

Alex muffled her whimpering with her hand, glaring at Maggie.

Maggie finally conceded, deciding that Alex had been pretty good. She lifted her shirt up, placing kisses along the plane of Alex’s stomach. When she reached her pelvis, she gave Alex a little nip and looked up.

They locked eyes, and Maggie waited for a signal, a sign of approval or disapproval.

Alex ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, nodding slowly. Maggie grinned and kissed the mark she had left, hooking her fingers into Alex’s boy shorts and pulling them down slowly.

Kissing down her thigh and back up, Maggie inhaled softly and leaned forwards eagerly.  
Alex let out a loud moan as Maggie finally brushed her tongue over Alex’s slit, tilting her head back.

Maggie started slow, trying not to let her craving for Alex’s taste rush her, but soon she was licking with abandon, arms wrapped around Alex’s thighs. The agent’s breathing was shallow and full of breaks where whimpers were forcibly dragged from her throat. Her arms were shivering, trying to keep her from falling back on to her work.

Maggie normally purposefully avoided her clit until the end, preferring to make her wait for it. Tonight, however, she wanted to draw curses from Alex’s lips, so she ran the edge of her tongue along Alex’s lips, drawing close to her clit but not quite touching. She sped up her thrusting motions, only to slow as she dragged her tongue oh-so-close again.

“ _Fuck_ , Maggie…” Alex whispered, running a hand through her hair.  
Maggie smirked, raising her head and Alex was quick to forestall her.

"Make any comment...and I will leave right now.”

Maggie just rolled her eyes and chuckled, pulling Alex’s hips closer to the edge of the desk.

Alex’s fingers tightened on the edge of the desk as she bit her lip, trying to stifle herself.

Maggie ran her hands up Alex’s thighs, reveling in the uneven breaths and bouts of trembling she caused the agent.  
She pressed forwards with her tongue, bringing a hand around to trail her fingers around Alex’s clit. Maggie glanced up, taking in Alex's shuddering form and deciding to put her out of her misery. She pressed her thumb against Alex's clit, catching it between fingers and wrenching a cry from Alex'a mouth. Alex's hips pushed harder, and her low whines of pleasure became louder as Maggie kept the pressure there.

Alex groaned, mouth dropping as Maggie slid a finger in under her tongue, the sudden, rigid intrusion too much to deal with.

"Ma-f-fuck, Maggie!”

Alex curled forwards, whimpering as she dug her nails into the wood, eyes squeezed shut. Her breathing was short, back tense and neck trembling. Maggie licked her lips and stood, setting Alex’s head on her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down Alex’s back, swaying slightly.

After a few moments, Alex let out a deep breath, shivering. Maggie placed kisses along her collarbone, holding her hips down against the desk.

"See, Danvers? Didn't even mess up your research.”

Alex rolled her eyes and leaned back, grabbing Maggie’s collar and pulling her into a kiss. Maggie groaned as Alex tangled her fingers in her hair, keeping her close. It was forceful and wet, Maggie’s mouth still dripping with Alex. When they broke for air, Maggie was close to panting.

“Call me Danvers when we're in my apartment, when we’re doing…this...one more time, and no more sex for you. I-I mean it.” Maggie snorted, dropping her head before smiling.

“I seriously doubt that, but alright. That's reasonable...Alex.”

Alex smiled softly, running her hands down Maggie’s arms. “I believe it's my turn now.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, feigning shock. “Really?”

“Yes, really. But not on the desk,” Alex said quickly, pushing herself up nervously.

“Bed. Mine. On an actual bed. Or in it, I should say, I mean we’ve al-we’re going to...I…”

Alex flushed, ducking her head down. She hadn't stammered like that in awhile, not since she and Maggie had first discussed getting intimate.

Back then, Maggie had kissed her and told her to slow down, even giving Alex the option to write it instead of speaking. Now, she just ran her hands along Alex’s sides reassuringly.

“Breathe, Alex. Breathe.” Alex took a deep breath, keeping eye contact, and let it out slowly. Sex always made Alex more nervous than anything else, more nervous then running into a hostile alien encounter. Maggie understood that for Alex, enjoying and bonding through intimacy was a first, and she wasn't going to push.

Alex slid off of the table, bracing herself with one arm as she stood shakily.

“Could we j-just...talk less?” Alex mumbled, toying with the hem of Maggie’s shirt.

“And you...you need to ditch some layers. Not fair.” Maggie nodded, leaning forwards and stopping just shy of Alex’s ear.  
“Let's move this to your “actual bed”, shall we?”


	3. First Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Odd, hospital fluff. Requested by someone, written and edited in like 15 minutes so leggo, it's like 1 am. Yay.
> 
> Also, finally figured out how the format the text. Now I can italicize to my heart's content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rating, no established relationship. Set between 2x06 and 07. Prompt- Alex and Maggie are still unsure about where they stand. But when Maggie gets injured, Alex rushes to the hospital and finds…

“Alex, please slow down.”

“You're the one who made me drive instead of fly there. And you could survive almost any crash easy, so no, I will _not_ slow down.”

Kara flinched as they took a curve very quickly, clutching the above-grip handle she’d broken off in her arms. Alex sighed with relief as they finally turned into the hospital.

“Hey, park this for me?”

Alex was already out of the car, shutting the door and waving at Kara, who was still gaping from the passenger seat.

“Alex! Wait! You never let me drive your car…”

Alex walked right past the information desk, flashing her badge to the nurses there. She knew where they would hold Maggie for observation after a gunshot wound, so it wasn't hard to find her room. The door was open, and Alex had to blink hard when she caught a glimpse of Maggie’s tired expression, IV drip casting a shadow over her face.

“Sawyer, what the h-”

Alex did a double take. Maggie was lying in the bed, as she should be, but in the chair by the bed there seemed to be a small...twin?

“Danvers, why-why are you here?”

Alex opened and closed her mouth, confused. A mini-Maggie. Must be a kid. It must be _Maggie’s_ kid.

Suddenly remembering their last conversation, Alex half-turned to leave, nervous under the combined gazes. She stayed though, conflicted, and it appeared as if she weren't the only one.

“Mommy, is this your work friend?”

Alex froze and Maggie sighed.

“Yes, Jaime, this is my work friend. The FBI one, Agent Danvers. As you probably gathered, Danvers, this is Jaime...my daughter.”

Alex nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt as if she was intruding, cutting in on family time.

“Well I just-wanted to make sure you were okay, y’know, and you-you seem alive, so...I’m just gonna wait...outside for a...while…”

With that, Alex turned and walked straight into Kara. With the expression of guilt on her face, she already knew.

“Eavesdropper.”

“I'm sorry! It just can't control it!”  
Alex rolled her eyes, falling into one of the chairs in the hallway.

“... _so_?”

"So what?”

"I guess you didn't know Maggie had a kid?”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, thinking. “I didn't. I really just...it never crossed my mind and...God, her kid looks exactly like her, Kara. They must be blood relatives.”

Kara nodded quickly, grabbing Alex’s hand.

“Great! Now it'll be easier for you to win her over!”

Alex blinked.

“What?”

“Oh come on, Alex! Show her you can take care of kids! Be all nice and then the kid likes you, and then-”

“Maggie isn't going to change her mind on a whim, Kara. And no, I'm not going to-that feels a bit... _manipulative_.”

Kara shrugged.

“Well, you like kids. Maggie has one. May not be a coincidence!”

Alex snorted, shaking her head. “Please, Kara, never mature.”

\--------------------------------

Alex sighed, turning back down the hallway for the seventh time. She was pretty sure the receptionist was going to throw a phone at her if she paced another whole length, but she didn't care.

It had been a day, and Maggie was back in X-ray already. They hoped to release her within a few more days.

“Um, Agent Danvers?”

Alex turned so quickly that she feared whiplash. She looked down, swallowing as she caught sight of a very small, very cute version of Maggie.

“Hey, yes, um...Jaime, right?”

The girl nodded, and Alex crouched down until they were at the same height.

"What’s up, Jaime? Is something wrong?”

Jaime shook her head, taking Alex’s hand.

"I think my mommy wants to see you. She didn't say it but she’s been acting all weird for a while.”

Alex bit her lip, curling her fingers around Jaime’s.

_Should she?  
Could her heart handle more of seeing Maggie like that? Seeing her at all?_

“Well, let’s go then! Don't want to keep your mom waiting, do we?”

_Guess so._

Jaime shook her head, smiling.

"Mommy is gonna smile when she sees you, you know.”

"Really? And why is that?”

"Because she smiles when she talks about you.”

Alex covered her face with her hand, barely able to mask her laughter with a cough.

“Really? Well, later, you have to tell me all of what your mother said about me.”


	4. First Hospital(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad-ish fluff. Post 2x06, before 2x07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G? -ish?  
> This is a continuation of chapter 3, in a very fluffy way. Can be angst from one perspective, or just kinda painful fluff. Not sure. Anyways, enjoy and leave a prompt if you have one!

Alex gently draped her jacket over the slumbering girl, trying not to wake her.

“Don't worry, Danvers, she won't wake up unless something's on fire.”

Alex jumped, whirling around to find a nurse wheeling Maggie back into her room.

“Ma-Sawyer, you feeling better? How did the x-ray go?"

“She’ll be fine,” the nurse said, locking the brakes of Maggie’s wheelchair.

“She was lucky and it went clean through. We’ll hold her for one more day of observation, then she’s free to go.”

Alex nodded, turning her head as the nurse helped Maggie back into the bed.

She knew from experience that having co-workers watch you in that state only added to the burn of humiliation.

"I'll go file the medication forms for your wife. Have a nice night!” The nurse chirped, unaware of the effect her words had.

  
“I'm _not_ -”

“She’s-”

The nurse was already out in the hallway, happily ignorant to the flushed pair she had left behind.

Alex ran a hand over her shoulders, trying to calm her heart before Kara heard and came rushing in.

“Well.”

Alex turned slowly, watching as Maggie swallowed once and turned to her in amused disbelief.

“That was... _interesting_.”

Alex forced herself to chuckle. 

“Yeah, it was...uh...yup, don't know why she thought...that...yeah.”

_Why can't you be normal?_ Alex thought, wondering how bad it would look if she kicked herself in front of Maggie. 

“So...I guess I should say thanks, Danvers.”

“Um, what? Wh-what did I do?”

Maggie leaned back, looking over to Jaime. 

“Well, I know I've been asleep or in tests for a few hours, and Jaime hasn't started crying. She also managed to fall asleep, which believe me, is hard for her to do, and isn't waking up because someone made sure she wasn't cold.”

Alex nodded, biting her lip as she rocked on her heels uncertainly. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to...you know, the nurses were busy and Kara had to leave so I was just...sitting around, and Jaime-she's pretty smart for her age, you know, we got to talk and...and…”

Alex tilted her head back, letting out a long breath. 

"Alex? What's wrong?” Maggie leaned to the side, stretching out a hand. 

Blinking, Alex took it and crouched down next to Maggie’s bed. 

"The nurse said that the shot went right through.”

“...yeah. Missed anything vital, just a lot of blood and some bruising. I'll be fine.”

Alex took a deep, shuddering breath. 

"You took a shot to central mass, and it went clean through. If it was above a .45, the chances of it hitting something vital are pretty large, but anything below a .45 would have to be bad luck or a good shot. However, any form a bulletproof vest-yes, even the outdated NCPD ones I know they still make rookies wear-should stop a .45 from penetrating skin. Anything larger and you'd have a messy wound, but not a clean through one.”

Maggie let out a slow sigh, squeezing Alex’s hand. 

“I messed up. I wasn't expecting it.”

“It doesn't matter!" Alex exploded, lowering her voice when she remembered Jaime. "You h- _have_ to wear a vest, Maggie, in expectation of any violence! Raid or no raid, reported sh-shootings or no, you have people who _care_ about you! L-look at Jaime! She's so _young_ , Maggie! And you're going around without a vest! Do you even-”

Alex choked, pressing her face into the side of the bed. Maggie watched her for a moment, speechless. 

“Alex...I…” Maggie floundered, unsure of what to say. 

"Promise.”

“I don't know if-”

Alex looked up, the fierceness in her watery eyes daring Maggie to question her. 

"For Jaime.”

Maggie swallowed, curling her empty fist into the sheets. She looked past Alex, past beautiful, badass baby gay Alex to her daughter.

Her little girl, the only person she truly loved right now. Her child, who would be sent to a foster home or orphanage if she ever got killed.   
Maggie looked back to Alex, who was clasping her hand and staring her down. 

"For Jaime.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"And you too, Danvers.”

Alex laughed, wiping her eyes. 

“Shut up, Sawyer. You're so full of it.”

Maggie smiled, leaning down to press her forehead against Alex’s. 

“Maybe. But you're still here, putting up with this.”

Alex nodded, closing her eyes. 

“As long as you'll have me.”


	5. Coming Home (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes away. Maggie gets...an itch, shall we say, and can't deal with it properly.   
> Rating M, possibly a light E in the next chapter.   
> Enjoy and leave prompts if you have them!

“Fuck...Alex…”

Maggie buried her head in the pillow, panting. She was so close, yet she couldn't push herself over. Alone in Alex’s bed, gripping her jacket and feeling the most aroused she had been in weeks, Maggie was extremely agitated. 

"... _please_ , god...you..."

It was torture. 

When Alex first said she had to leave for a week-long DEO trip, Maggie had shrugged it off, assuming that it wouldn't be too bad. 

Oh, how naive she was. 

She caved on day 5, winding up in Alex’s apartment with an itch that wouldn't go away and no control left. 

She opened her eyes slowly, taking deep breaths. She hadn't had to do this in a while-she was either dating, busy with work, or picking up one-night stands all the time, so self-pleasure wasn't Maggie’s strong suit. 

_God, she missed Alex_. 

She groaned as she remembered the night before Alex left; running her nails down Alex’s sweaty, shivering back as she pulled her hips closer, burying her head in her neck and biting down-

"Fucking... _hell_... _Danvers_ …” The last word was more of a whimper than a growl, and Maggie wanted to just break something. Try as she might, the feel of Alex’s slender fingers wasn't something she could replicate, no matter how deep she buried herself in her girlfriend’s scent. 

Instead, she rolled onto her stomach, switching the angle of her fingers in a vain attempt to-

_Click_. 

Maggie’s heart stopped. No one had a spare key except for her and Kara, and Supergirl was off on the mission with Alex.

Had someone broken in?

Maggie quickly swung herself off the bed and pulled her pants back up, scrambling to find her gun. She heard footsteps approaching the bedroom, and aimed at the door carefully. 

“...Maggie? Is that you?”

Maggie's arms tensed, then sagged with relief. 

_Alex_. 

“Yeah,” she called out, running a hand through her hair and crashing back down on the bed.  

Alex opened the door to her room, curious. 

“Why are you at my apartment? Did something happen?”

Maggie placed the gun to the side and opened her arms for a hug. 

“I got bored, Danvers. Wanted to explore the closet that you tumbled out of.”

Alex rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath as she gave Maggie a hug. Pulling back, she took Maggie’s head in her hands and kissed her, smiling. 

"I missed you," Maggie whispered, running her fingers through Alex's hair.

"I missed you too, Sawyer. But..."

"Oh god."

“I'm not gonna buy that excuse so easily, Detective. Lying in my bed on a Thursday night? Wearing my jacket, with a bottle of beer abandoned in the kitchen…”

Maggie swallowed as Alex suddenly pushed her down, grabbing and straddling her waist. Maggie was the more sexually-forward one, so moves like this, while unexpected, were _definitely_ welcome.

“So what? Got bored, like I said.” Maggie narrowed her eyes, trying not to make it obvious how turned on she was as she let Alex crawl on top of her. 

“You, bored of beer? Come on, Maggie. There’s a TV with sports and girls in the living room, but you chose the bed. And you're wearing the jacket I was when I was last here, which I know wasn't washed.”

Maggie crossed her arms, looking away. Alex smirked, leaning down. 

“I'm supposed to be the detective, not you.”

“Your jeans look a little uncomfortable, _Detective_ Sawyer. Rough day?” Alex countered, canting her hips forwards.

Maggie shuddered, grabbing agent’s waist. 

“Knew it.”

“Shut up, Danvers.”

“Does it actually smell like me?”

“I said _shut up_ , Danvers.”

Alex covered her mouth with her hands. Maggie was pouting. Full-on, grumpy and annoyed pouting.

It was _adorable_. 

“Well, if that's how it's gonna be, should I just leave you here with your hand?”

Alex gestured to Maggie’s hastily-wiped left hand, which the detective glowered at. 

Alex stretched out above Maggie, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“You know I’m not mad, right? Hell, I'm actually a little flattered.”

Maggie just took a deep breath, clamping her thighs together. 

“...it's embarrassing.” she whispered. 

Alex’s heart melted and she chuckled.

“Maggie, it's not embarrassing, it's adorable.”

“Same thing.”

Alex rolled her eyes, pecking Maggie on the cheek. “Well, if you won't listen to words, how about this?” 

Alex ran her hands across Maggie’s shoulders and up her neck, pulling her close for a kiss. Maggie soon relaxed into it, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist. Alex ground down, pushing one of her hips between Maggie’s thighs. She made to sit up, but Alex held her down firmly.

“Hey, Mags?”

Maggie raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. 

"...lie on your stomach and ditch my jacket. Please?” Alex ran her finger over Maggie’s lips, not giving her an opportunity to question.

Maggie obliged, tugging off the jacket and dropping it on the floor. She turned slowly, smiling as she felt Alex tug her jeans down to her thighs. 

Pressing her face into the pillow, Maggie let out a slow breath to try and calm her heart. Alex pressed up against her, keeping some weight off with her elbows.

Letting out a soft breath, Alex began making a trail of kisses up Maggie’s neck, gently nipping her at random places. 

“I missed you,” Alex confessed suddenly, breath hot against Maggie’s ear.

Maggie nodded, reaching for one of Alex’s hands. Intertwining their left hands, Alex pushed the back of Maggie’s shirt up, kissing the small of her back. 

Maggie let out a muffled groan as Alex ran her tongue up her spine, reaching around to run her nails up a trembling stomach. 

“Excited?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, trying to pull Alex’s other hand down. 

“Alex, please…”

Alex leaned over her neck, switching her grip on Maggie’s hand. 

"You first.”

Maggie whined as Alex guided her own hand down to the inside of her thigh, impatient and feeling as if she would boil from heat. 

“Alex, you're such a tease when you're horny…” Maggie groaned as she felt fingers brush lightly over her clit, and got a chuckle in reward. 

Maggie gasped as Alex pushed their combined fingers inside, exhaling slowly after a reassuring kiss to the cheek. 

“You know I'm not great with surprises, Alex.” Maggie said, totally not breathless. 

“That was the point, Mags.”

Alex grinned as she brought her other hand down from Maggie’s breasts to her stomach, pressing her fingers down softly. 

“But, I do think you had a point. You had to do-well, try-this by yourself, so why would I torture you?”

Maggie let out a whimper of annoyance as Alex removed their fingers, bringing them out from underneath her stomach. 

Alex’s other hand pressed against her pelvis, rubbing circles and inching down much too slowly. 

Maggie moaned as she felt a tongue across her left hand, grinning. 

"I also may have missed this. You and...your…”

Maggie gasped as Alex’s finger slowly pushed back in, arching her back as another was added. 

“Fuck, Alex!”

“Later.”

Maggie would've chuckled if she weren't so damn aroused, too busy grinding her hips down into Alex’s hand to stifle her pants. 

Alex released Maggie’s hand from her mouth, pinning it above her head on the mattress. 

“God, Maggie...you're so hot, you know that?”

Maggie nodded absently, baring her neck to Alex’s mouth. Reveling in the heat and pleasure that she had missed, Maggie almost didn't notice Alex’s mutterings of nothing in her ears egging her on. She bit her lip as she felt a strong push in her stomach, shuddering as she felt her body crack apart. 

Alex smiled as she slowed down and gently lifted some of her weight off of Maggie’s back, letting her breathe. She ran her fingers up Maggie’s sides, shifting down to press kisses against her spine.   
Among the heaving breaths, Maggie managed to raise herself up on her elbows, determined to not be down for long.

Alex laughed, pressing herself onto Maggie’s back and forcing her down to the sheets again. 

"Still excited, are we?”

Alex ran her hands down Maggie’s sides, tugging her jeans to her ankles. 

Maggie just grinned wordlessly, grabbing Alex’s collar and rolling out from under her, pushing her down. 

“Damn. Fast recovery, Sawyer?”

“Who was it that made the “no last names in bed” rule?”

Alex turned slightly pink as Maggie straddled her thighs, undoing her belt slowly. 

“Th-that was more like a suggestion?”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, casting the belt to the side and placing her hands flat on Alex’s stomach.

“Well, regardless, I do have something to pay you back for, don’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have ended it to be a tease.   
> I may have ended it because I don't quite know how I will rate the second part of this.   
> Also, I'm considering writing another fic, a more plot-based one. It'll have less smut and such, more fluff and actions and feels. It'll still be heavy with Sanvers, though, plus an(kind of) OC.  
> Thoughts?


	6. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap-on fic with Maggie showing baby gay Alex the pleasures of using...well, a strap-on. Rated E, so be warned. Not super-explicit but not quite M.

“Ma...Maggie...please... _fuck_ …”

Maggie kissed Alex’s shoulder blade, holding her hips down. 

“Please what?”

Alex’s knuckles were white in the sheets, pillow covered with deep bite marks. 

“Don't just...stop like this…”

Alex groaned as Maggie just kissed down her back, holding her hips firmly as she tried to grind back. 

“God, Maggie, p-please...I can't…”

Maggie rolled her hips forwards, grinning as Alex cried out.

Her neck was red and trembling like her arms. Alex tried to suck in a slow breath, letting it out as a whimper.

She tried to pull forwards, out of Maggie’s grip, but gave up quickly as nails dug harder into her waist. 

“What...what do you want?”

Maggie considered this for a moment. Agent Danvers was lying before her, naked and shuddering, offering her anything she wanted.

If Maggie hadn't been straddling the girl’s back, she was sure she would've given in to the urge to kiss Alex. 

“Well...I really do want you to beg some more.”

Alex groaned, turning her head to the side. 

“You're such a...fucking _sadist_ , you know that?”

Maggie smiled, pushing herself forwards and watching Alex’s eyes screw shut, jaw tense. As she pulled back, slowly, she dug her nails back into Alex’s thighs.

Keeping that grip, Maggie quickly thrust forwards, once, twice, stopping when Alex pulled the sheets off the corner, gasping. 

“Mags...Maggie _please_ oh, god, I can’t, can't…”

“Then beg me, Alex.” Maggie husked into the Agent's ear, feeling drunk off the power she held. 

“Please M-Maggie, God, I c-c-can't take it, just please...oh, _fuck_...please…I’m begging, I am, just...oh _Christ_ …” Alex was shivering badly, eyes tearing up. 

Maggie took pity on her, leaning down to kiss the back of Alex’s neck. 

“Good girl.”

Alex cried out as Maggie thrust forwards, relentless and fast. 

The stimulation was too sudden and too strong for Alex, and within seconds she was a trembling mess under Maggie's fingers, incoherent noises and curses tumbling out. 

Maggie slowly pulled the strap-on out, groaning softly as she watched Alex’s face contort at the slightest of movements. 

Removing the straps and settling down next to Alex, Maggie slowly ran a hand up and down her back as she came down. 

It took quite a while, she was pleased to notice, for Alex to open her eyes and utter coherent words. 

“Well...w-wow.”

Maggie laughed, inching closer. 

“Told you."

"Yeah...well, I just,” Alex swallowed, bringing her arms to her chest. “I thought since it was kinda...it sounded so much like being with a guy in concept that...but it wasn't. I don't know why, but…”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Not to mock my fellow lady admirers, but...knowing the female body inside and out personally does give us an advantage.”

Alex nodded, sighing contentedly. “I've noticed,” she murmured, curling up next to Maggie. 

Maggie pulled the covers Alex had thrown back onto the bed, tucking it around them. 

“Night then, Danvers.”

“Night, Sawyer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, this will most likely be the end of this series. Most other ideas I have will be long enough to be independent stories, so...this is most likely over. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to still leave any requests you may have.


	7. Something new pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns the favor from last chapter.  
> *winky face*  
> This one is longer and less...detailed? Since last time it was started a bit "en medias res" so this time it's...less...  
> Meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK!  
> Eheheheheheh...

“Oh _fffffuck_ …”

Maggie dug her fingers into her hair, breathing quickly. 

"Don't stop, Alex, plea...just get…”

Maggie let out a choked moan as she felt Alex’s hips press up against her own, resting there as she adjusted. 

“It's...a little odd from this end.” Alex confessed, cheeks pink. 

Maggie grinned, still a bit breathless.

“Well, this is a first for me too.”

“Feel okay? No pain, right?”

“Yeah, it...I suppose I get how people could like this part,” Maggie grunted reluctantly, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck. 

She clenched her muscles experimentally, shifting her legs higher up on Alex’s waist. 

“I...you can go, if you want.”

Alex nodded, shifting her hands back and planting a kiss on Maggie’s throat. She slowly pulled back, feeling Maggie’s muscles shift and clench as she began a slow rhythm.

Maggie pulled Alex’s head up and kissed her suddenly, keeping their mouths fused as she started to grind down. 

“Ugh, it...fuck, but it sounds so odd…”

Alex chuckled at Maggie’s voice, annoyed and strained.

“I’d say it's getting the job done, isn't it?”

She punctuated the sentence with a more rough thrust and Maggie moaned in agreement.

Maggie picked up her grinding to match Alex’s speed, thinking back to how Alex had moved when she’d been the one in this position.

_Red and panting, fists buried in the sheets, sweat coating her back, sputtering through Maggie’s name as she-_

Maggie groaned, running her hands around Alex’s neck and head as she closed her eyes, the memories add to the overwhelming flush of heat. 

“I think...fuck, _Alex_ -”

Maggie groaned, burying her head in Alex’s neck as she clutched at her, shivering.

Alex slowed to a stop, sinking down to her elbows and murmuring into Maggie’s ear.

Maggie took a breath, releasing the head and shoulder she had clasped in her hands. 

“Well, I will admit that wasn't terrible.”

“Oh please, you enjoyed it.”

“I've pulled more out of you in an alleyway with nothing but my fingers and charm, Danvers.” 

“Don't be smug, Sawyer,” Alex growled in response, leaning forwards.

Maggie gasped as Alex suddenly began thrusting again, catching her off guard. Protests were muffled against Alex’s mouth, her hips rocking forwards insistently.

A hand came down to grip Maggie’s thigh, steadying her. Maggie had barely come down when she was pushed back towards the edge, Alex’s rough motions going just hard enough.

Maggie clenched her thighs together, moaning into Alex’s mouth as she squeezed her hips in response. 

Alex’s other hand began to wander downwards, and Maggie’s head snapped back as it palmed her breast, giving it much needed attention. 

“Sensitive much?” 

Maggie simply groaned, rocking into Alex’s thrusts despite the taunting. Alex simpered with the knowledge that she was driving Maggie nuts, and pushed herself back a bit, bringing her head down to Maggie’s chest. 

Alex nibbled on her neck gently, keeping her head stable through the rocking thrusts. She bit down and slowed to half of her previous pace, grinning as she felt a noise of disappointment shudder through Maggie’s throat. 

Maggie writhed in annoyance, opening her mouth to plead with her. She grunted softly in surprise as Alex restarted her punishingly quick pace, muscles clenching desperately.

One hand clawing at Alex’s back, Maggie pulled her closer, tightening her grip and resorting to a jerky rut of her hips to try and break the straining coil in her stomach. 

"A-Alex, _god_...I-close, please just...Alex, _Alex_ -”  
Maggie threw her head back, legs trembling as pleasure tore through her.

She whimpered, one hand twisting the sheets and the other dragging angry trails down Alex’s back. 

Alex stopped moving her hips, planting kisses all over Maggie’s chest and neck as she trembled, jaw moving silently. 

Once she was sure Maggie was mostly back down, Alex slowly shifted back, releasing her grip on Maggie’s hip and pulling out gently. 

Maggie groaned, reluctantly removing her legs from Alex’s waist. 

Alex ditched the harness and pushed Maggie’s hair out of her face, placing light kisses down her collarbone. 

“Oh, uh...I’m sorry, I think I might’ve left…”

Alex gestured to her left thigh and Maggie glanced down, chuckling. She traced the light, finger-shaped bruises appearing and simply pulled Alex closer. 

“Mm. I like em’. Did I hurt your back?”

“Hm? Oh, no.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, tugging Alex’s arm. She pushed herself up and ran her fingers down Alex’s back, tracing the angry red lines forming there. 

“See? Fine.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, crashing back down onto the pillow. 

“That was...not bad, Danvers. Although I may have enjoyed the warm-up a little more.”

Alex snorted, elbowing Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Oh I’m sorry, next time when you start moaning and screaming my name I'll just stop and watch you writhe in annoyance.”

“Nooooo…” Maggie whined childishly, eyes half-closed as she pretended to throw her hands up in protest. 

Alex giggled, amused by Maggie’s tired antics. 

“I mean it, though. I wasn't really sure I would...I mean, it isn't really my area of expertise.”

“Ugh, like it’s mine? Only two times Maggie, two. And that was enough, God.”

“Glad you came around, Danvers,” Maggie grinned. 

“...was that supposed to be a pun?”

“Depends. Think it was a good one?”

Alex laughed, stretching out along the bed. 

“Go to sleep, Sawyer.”

“Oh I will, Danvers, once you get under here and cuddle.”

Alex chuckled, giving Maggie a peck on the forehead as she clutched Alex’s shoulder sleepily. 

“Goodnight, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not actually be back. Exams and what not, also-distressingly enough-a lack of writing motivation.  
> *gasp of horror*  
> If you have suggestions or prompts plzzzzzz comment, I really love writing this ship cause they can be so many things.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Jealousy/Flying In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-mashing two together. Maggie gets a little jealous when Alex is hit on in front of her, and while they’re...reaffirming things(non-explicitly, unfortunately), Kara flies in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK.  
> Kinda. Well, school is back but I have a better computer now so...may be able to actually write this stuff on (drumroll please) NOT MY PHONE.  
> Please leave more prompts, I need some Sanvers to tide me over until the next ep.  
> Also I'm going to be posting a pretty big Star Wars: The Clone Wars fic soon(hopefully), so if you like that show and original characters and Ahsoka is gay now and asexual characters, then...yeah, read it. Please.

“Alex Danvers, what a surprise.”

Alex blinked in surprise as Lucy Lane dropped into the booth across from her. 

“Lucy? What are you doing back in National City?”

Alex leaned back, feigning tenseness. 

“Are you here to arrest me again?”

Lucy laughed, leaning forwards across the table. 

“No, I just dropped by to help while I have some off time. If that’s okay, of course.” 

“Yeah, totally! We picked up this new case a few days ago, and while Maggie and I got some new leads, we could definitely use some military expertise.”

Lucy tilted her head, curious. 

“Who’s Maggie? New operative?”

Alex blushed slightly, looking to the side. 

“A-actually, that's her over there. She, um, she’s…” Alex trailed off as Maggie picked up their drinks and stalked back over, a stomp in her steps. 

“Oh, Maggie, this is-”

Alex mumbled in surprise as Maggie set the drinks down and grabbed her face, kissing her firmly for a moment before dropping into the booth. 

“I’m the girlfriend. What’s up?”

Alex blinked slowly, neck flushing. 

“Lucy Lane, work friend of Alex’s. Nice to meet you.” Lucy said calmly, stretching her hand out. 

“Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science division. Never seen you at the DEO before.”

“Don't work there, technically speaking. I'm military, we just partner up with the DEO on occasions.”

Maggie nodded, rubbing small circles on Alex’s thigh. 

Alex sighed internally, a little annoyed but mostly flattered that Maggie had been so...territorial. 

\-------------------------------

Alex suppressed a smile as Maggie sauntered over, tossing her jacket on the counter. 

“Lucy is just my friend, honest. She’s dated James and only knows me professionally, so...no.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, pushing her onto the couch. 

“You're such a baby gay, Danvers,” she huffed, settling down in Alex’s lap. 

“People there go to get info or hook up, not to chat.” 

Alex nodded absently, gripping Maggie’s hips as she swayed slightly. 

“I'll keep that in mind. So...why were we there, then?”

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, leaning closer. 

“Mostly so for your gayducation, but...also because I was feeling a little... _territorial_.” Maggie husked, going down past Alex’s mouth to her neck. 

“How so?”

“Remember that witness you got a statement from last week?”

“The Japanese girl from the...the double homicide?”

Alex struggled to remember as Maggie ran her hands down her arms and across her waist, toying with the hem of her shirt. 

“She was totally hitting on you.”

Alex hummed slightly, leaning her head back. 

“Didn't notice.”

“Really?”

“Yup,” Alex said, opening her eyes again and catching Maggie’s gaze. 

“Cause all I was looking at was the dead body.”

Maggie snorted, pausing her ministrations. 

“Nerd.”

“Yeah, well...look who’s on top of who?”

Maggie nodded, faking a thoughtful face. 

“You're right. _I'm_ on top.”

Alex rolled her eyes, flushing slightly as she felt Maggie’s hands on her stomach.  

“Alex, why aren't you answering your- oh _RAO_!” 

Maggie jumped up in surprise, hand scrabbling for her absent gun holster. 

Alex hurriedly fixed her appearance, turning to glare at Kara over the back of the couch. 

“This is why you _knock,_  Kara.”

Kara waved her hands, flustered, looking between the two with confusion. 

“You didn't say-I wasn't-you never told me, I thought-you two- _phone_!”

Kara yelled in exasperation, pointing at Alex’s discarded jacket. 

“Oh,” Alex said, running a hand through her hair. 

“Sorry about that, I...forgot.”

Maggie looked between the two, unsure if she should be amused or frightened. 

“So...Danvers...why is Supergirl-my bad, Kara-at your apartment?”

Kara’s eyes got wide and she opened and closed her mouth, glancing at Alex. 

“Oh, we can tell her. Maggie, meet Supergirl, whom you already met as Kara Danvers, my sister. Kara, you already know Maggie.”

Kara sighed and nodded, returning Maggie’s awkward smile. 

“So why are you here again?” Alex asked, slowly rising from the couch. 

“I was just coming to check on you since someone didn't tell me how their night went or respond to the questions I sent about Friday?”

Alex nodded sheepishly, checking her phone. 

“Sorry, sorry. Look, I'll bring the pizza, okay? And I'll see you tomorrow?” She muttered, pushing Kara towards the window. 

“Fine,” Kara said, narrowing her eyes at Maggie. 

“Just...use protection or whatever.”

Alex shooed her away, flustered. 

As the curtains began to settle from the gust of wind, Alex sighed and leaned against the wall. 

“That was...oh man.”

Alex’s ear went red as she heard chuckling behind her. 

“Oh _shut up_.”

Maggie tried to suppress her laughter as she placed her hands on Alex’s hips, stretching up to put a kiss on the back of her neck. 

“So I know we got interrupted, but…”

Alex rolled her eyes as Maggie pulled on her hips, swaying from side to side. 

“You're insatiable, Sawyer.” Alex mumbled, turning in Maggie’s grip and wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck. 

“I don't normally hear you complaining, Danvers,” Maggie whispered, watching Alex’s eyes flutter slightly as she slipped her hands under the agent's shirt and onto skin. 

“Yes, well...not relevant, um, let's just…”

Maggie smiled into the kiss, tugging Alex back towards the couch.

________________________________

(BONUS)  


Alex raised her head as she heard her phone chirp, groggy from a lack of sleep.

_ Nice catch, Danvers. Never knew you had game. Send me details when she finishes with you, and don't play like you're innocent. I saw that little jealous gleam. _

Alex groaned and laughed, covering her face with one hand.

_ Shut up, Lane. But you're right.  _

Alex glanced down at Maggie's warm, stirring form _. _

_ She is a catch. _


	9. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Maggie comes home to fine Alex dancing. Like, sexy dancing.  
> Rated T, not really explicit sex but like hints.  
> Song- Trouble sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehehehe  
> Plz give me prompts, guys, please.  
> I swear I'll write them

Maggie had no words.

She knew a little about Alex’s history of clubbing, but didn’t really think about the whole dancing aspect.

Well, okay, maybe she did like, once or twice, but…

This was beyond _anything_ she’d thought of.

 

_It’s late and I’m feeling so tired havin’ / trouble sleeping._

 

Alex hummed to herself, wiping down the counter as she twisted her legs back and forth. She was clearly using cleaning as an excuse to dance, but Maggie had no complaints.

 

_This constant compromise / between thinking and breathing_

 

She spun to the side, running her hands up the back over her neck and into her hair, and Maggie swallowed.

 

“Good _God_ , Danvers,” she whispered under her breath, leaning against the doorframe.

 

_Could it be I’m sufferin’ / because I’ll never give in / won’t say that I’m fallin in love._

 

Alex worked her way down, hands combing up through her hair and Maggie could’ve sworn she heard a giggle.

 

_Please please / tell me I don’t seem myself / couldn’t I blame something else?_

 

Alex’s arms crossed above her head, and Maggie bit her lip as her hips swayed enticingly to the soft beat. The hands slowly lowered again, going down past her hair to her neck and her sides-

 

_No don’t say it / just don’t say I’m fallin’ in love_

 

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie huffed as Alex’s voice finally carried over the song, low and sweet. Alex spun around in shock, scrambling to shut off the music.

“M-Maggie! What the hell, how long have-why are you just-”

Maggie gaped and just walked over to where Alex was nervously trying to shut the music off, grabbing her by the collar. Alex gasped a bit when Maggie pressed her to the counter, raising herself up on her tiptoes to put a bare inch between their lips.

“You. Dancing. Never seen. _God_ Danvers, you can _dance_.”

“Um, I-I...it isn’t really-”

Maggie pulled her closer and cut her off, pressing Alex’s head back with a kiss. She leaned down, tugging Alex’s head with her, then grasped her thighs and lifted her up onto the counter.

Alex broke the kiss to yelp in surprise and grab Maggie’s shoulders, but impatient lips found her own before she could complain.

“You’re wearing _way_ too much, Danvers,” Maggie growled, roughly unbuttoning her shirt, and Alex took a moment to laugh at the how ridiculous this all was.

“Before you defile my counter, can I ask something?”

Maggie paused and looked up, hands still curled in Alex’s shirt.

“Wanna dance?”

Maggie grinned and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, humming.

“Of course. But sex first.”


	10. Coming Home (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-Maggie is away and Alex can't seem to wait, so she helps herself.  
> (Yes this is what it sounds like.)  
> Rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of another chapter called coming home, I'm too lazy to look up the exact number but oh well.  
> This time, the roles are reversed...  
> And yes it's short but have some pity please I'm tired.

Maggie paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side.

_Was that…?_

It came again-a low, breathy moan floated across the apartment and Maggie tensed.

_Well, she certainly isn’t with me right now, so…_

Maggie’s ears perked up as she heard her name, and she smirked. Creeping up to the door, she peeking in to see Alex curled on her side, breathing heavily.

She let out a groan and pressed her head into the pillow, hand moving slowly under her jeans.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

Alex’s hips jolted and Maggie licked her lips, knowing she was going to have a blast teasing Alex over this.

“Well, looks like you’re having all the fun without me, Danvers.”

Alex's head shot up and she gave a wonderful impression of a deer in headlights as she quickly threw the covers up and tried to fix her clothing.

“M-Maggie! I _wasn't_ , um, you're-you’re back early.”

Alex swallowed as Maggie dropped her jacket on the floor and sauntered over. She slowly crawled up the bed to hover over Alex, grinning.

“Miss me, Danvers?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed as Maggie pressed slow, open kissed down her neck, placing her elbows on either side of her head. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist, lying back.

“H-how long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to know you missed me.”

Alex groaned, ears going pink.

“What was it you said when you caught me that one time? “It’s flattering, actually”?” Maggie teased.

Alex’s eyes fluttered as Maggie dragged a thigh between her legs, reaching up to tug on her collar.

“Shut up, Sawyer,” she said, grinning, and pulled Maggie down for a kiss.

Maggie smiled, rolling her thigh up and feeling Alex close her legs around it. Alex was worked up, she could tell, but she didn’t quite know how much.

Time to test it.

Maggie broke the kiss and pulled on the edge of Alex’s shirt, exposing her collarbone. She continued to rock into Alex, placing hot, open kisses down Alex’s throat until...

“ _Maggie._..please, just…” Maggie smirked, pleased.

She responded eagerly, trailing her hands down Alex’s chest and stomach, gently teasing her pelvis. She made small circles, slowly dipping do to brush against Alex’s underwear. Alex rolled her hips up into Maggie’s hand, groaning as she pulled away.

“Impatient, Agent Danvers?”

“Mm, don't _tease_ , Maggie.” Alex moaned breathily, grabbing onto the arm supporting most of Maggie's weight.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s rude and I could _easily_ break your wrist from here.”

Alex dug her fingernails into Maggie’s bicep, head tilting back as Maggie pulled her underwear down to her knees with a laugh. She sighed with relief as Maggie finally obliged her and gently pushed two fingers in, biting her lip.

“Good, Alex? Worth all the threats of bodily harm?”

“Shut...shut up, Maggie.”

“You know it’s extra bad if you threaten a cop, right?”

“Yeah, well, secret agent of a s-super secret organization critical to national security, I...I think they’ll let it p-pass.” Alex groaned as Maggie started a slow, stable pace.

Maggie chuckled to herself, basking in the leisurely feel. It wasn’t often they had sex like this, unhurried or not really emotionally charged. Alex groaned softly, flexing her grip on Maggie’s bicep as her other hand buried itself in the sheets.

“God, Alex, you’re so _excited_. Were you close when I interrupted?” Alex whined, tilting her head to give Maggie better access to her neck.

“I don’t know what you were thinking of when you started, but _this_...this is basically what I was thinking of when you caught me. Just getting to make you _writhe…_ ”

“ _Fuck_ , Maggie,” Alex breathed, mouth falling open. Maggie had always been a slow dirty talker, prone to more animalistic sounds during rough sessions.

“You close, Alex?”

She nodded, cursing under her breath as Maggie dragged a finger along her clit.

“I think-” Maggie kissed her, stopping her movements as Alex shuddered and tensed around her. She broke off to let Alex breathe, placing kisses along her jaw.

“That’s good, Danvers. That’s it…”

Alex mumbled incoherently, shivering as she pulled on Maggie’s arm. Maggie let herself be pulled to the side and kicked off her shoes when she realized Alex was trying to cuddle with her.

Tugging the blankets up to cover them, Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep, Alex. Then we can talk about proper masturbating protocol when you have a girlfriend.”

Alex grumbled and flicked Maggie’s shoulder, nuzzling into her neck.

“Sleep.”

“Sleep.”


	11. Comfort(after being hurt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-Alex gets hurt protecting Maggie, angst ensues.  
> (With comfort at the end)  
> This got really fluffy at the end but eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for (guest) Harper. I promise I'm working on requests but I'm SLOW, so please please if you have a request please give it it'll happen eventually.

“You're a complete idiot, Danvers.”

Alex limped over to the couch, dropping onto it and sighing in relief.

“I get protecting me, protecting J’onn, but _Supergirl_?” Maggie yanked open the fridge, pulling out a beer and ice packs. “I know it's Kara and you have this wonderful instinct to protect her, but she's bulletproof. You're not. Wisen up!”

She yelled, slamming the beer on the counter and throwing the ice pack at Alex. Alex caught it on reflex, placing it on her leg.

“Maggie, I know I-”

“No! You can't do that, Alex, you just _can't_. It may be instinct but it shouldn't be and at this point I'm more mad that J’onn and Winn and Kara haven't talked you out of it already!”

Maggie yelled, curling her fists in frustration. Alex gaped in amazement as Maggie wiped at her eyes, exhaling.

“You can't do that, Alex. Any of us would rather take a _bullet_ then lose you, so please, _please_ promise me you'll think next time?”

“Maggie, Mags,” Alex called, reaching a hand out. The nickname made them both pause, as it always meant they were slipping into a more-home-less-work type mood.

“I promise. I do, I really do. It'll be hard to break the habit, yes, but...I’ll try. So...please. Just...sit with me?”

Maggie crossed her arms and nodded, kicking her shoes off and dropping down onto the couch.

“You scared me there, Al,” she whispered, and Alex grimaced.

“I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But I’ll be more careful, and if you want I'll even get a thicker vest and one of those weird crotch-guard things that the SWAT guys wear, and-”

Maggie placed a finger over her mouth, smiling softly. Alex nodded slowly, keeping her lips shut.

“You are such a nerd, Danvers.”

“Am I a relatively attractive nerd?” Alex said, leaning to the side. Maggie narrowed her eyes, grinning.

“You're stunning, Danvers,” she murmured, pulling Alex forwards by her neck and pressing their foreheads together.

“I'm sorry I worried you.”

Maggie sighed, closing her eyes and finally relaxing. Alex reached up and gently brushed Maggie’s cheek, biting her lip.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Come here,” Maggie murmured, leaning forwards and planting a brief kiss on Alex’s cheek. Alex pulled her legs up onto the couch and shuffled until she was leaning against Maggie. Maggie leaned back and stretched her legs out, nudging Alex’s ice pack back onto her leg.

“I'm gonna pick what we watch, and you go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

Pulling a blanket from the back of the couch, Maggie offered it to Alex and draped it over her when she got a responding nod.

“Now you're stuck watching Dance Moms.”

“Noooo, Maggie, please. That show-”

Alex sighed in mock annoyance as Maggie pressed kisses to her face, grinning.

“You can complain all you want, but I have the remote and you're in trouble.”

Alex mumbled softly in complaint, snuggling deeper and pulling the blanket over her eyes.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy requests and comments please, I'm too tired for this so goodnight.


	12. Redo of the 2x07 hallway talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S NOT THE BIG DATE WITH ALL OF THEM I'M SORRY!  
> I just...cause I still have a lot of prompts to do...and it was like mostly done and I wasn't feeling smut...  
> Just have it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned and not in the good way, I sorry...

“Maggie,” I breathed, shutting the door behind me. “What, what are you doing here?”

“Look, Danvers, I...I know I messed up. But just give me two minutes to explain and then I’ll be out of your hair forever if you want.”

I worried the edge of my lip with my teeth, but nodded.

“Two minutes.”

**

“Because...I-I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it. And I just-I _really_ messed up, Alex. Because I realized that even though I said it, I didn’t say it enough. I didn’t say no because I don’t want you. I do, Alex, god I _do_ , but-”

“Stop,” I growled, stepping closer. “I-you’re making me all hopeful again and I _can’t_ let myself go there if you’re just going to pull away again, Maggie. It hurt, alright, and you-you were mostly wrong. Mostly. I may have only just discovered I’m gay, but that does not mean it’s all about you. I just-it's a part of me, you know, so it's new and different but it's still _me_. And I just think-”

I flung my arms up in frustration as I ran out of words, ran out of ways to convey what I thought.

“Alex. Please. I...I just wanted to make sure it wasn't because of this new discovery. Because of how you feel in general, not...not anything you actually felt about _me_. I mean, look at my track record and then look at _you_. Who would think...it's just not super likely, Alex, and I don't want to-”

Maggie grunted as I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall.

“Let me get this straight. You said no to me because you thought you weren't _good enough_?”

I scoffed in disbelief as she nodded slowly. Reaching around her to the flower pot by the neighbor’s door, I made a decision.

“Get in,” I growled, fishing out the spare key and pushing her through the door.

“Wait, where are-”

“On vacation. I am going to prove to you just how wrong you are, Maggie Sawyer.”

My blood was roaring as I pressed her against the door and held her there, weighing my next move. She was watching me with wary eyes, but didn't break out of my hold or move away. Her eyes lingered on my lips and I could tell we were thinking along the same lines.

“Alex-”

“Do you have any idea how dumb that is? Any idea how freaking _beautiful_ you are? Or how good of a detective you are? Or how it sounds like your last girlfriends treated you like shit, and you're still thinking of others as well before jumping into a relationship. Do you notice _any_ of this, Maggie? Cause there’s more and I’ve barely even known you two months.”

Maggie closed her mouth and swallowed, looking down and away.

“That’s-Danvers, I shouldn't just-”

“ _Come on_ , Maggie. Tell me you don't want the same thing. Tell me that and I'll leave you alone.”

I pulled back a little, aware I was crowding her against the door. Maggie took a breath and looked me over, her hands digging into the door. Her eyes went to my mouth before she looked back up at me and paused. I bit the inside of my lip and she slowly took hold of my face.

“I don't think you can understand just how _much_ I _want_ you, Danvers,” Maggie breathed, afraid.

“Then prove it,” I growled, desperation at the edge of my tone as I shifted closer. Her eyes lit up with challenge and she finally buried a hand in my hair and smashed our lips together. It send a shiver down my back as her fingers curled against my scalp and her teeth brushed the edge of my tongue. I pressed her into the door and all the breath escaped her, causing the kiss to break as she inhaled.

“Danv-”

“Maggie, trust me,” I pleaded, panting. “Please.”

Maggie nodded quickly and connected our lips again, throwing an arm around my waist.

“Good idea,” she muttered into my mouth, and I chuckled.

**

“It's too early in the morning.”

“Really?”

Her mouth found the back of my neck and I groaned, melting.

“Yes,” I muttered, trying to ignore the trail she was carving down my back.

“So you absolutely hate what I'm doing right now?”

Her hands pressed my hips downwards as her mouth found my lower back. I bit my cheek to keep from moaning, raising myself up on my elbows.

“Hate...is a strong word.”

She chuckled, dragging her fingers down the outsides of my thighs.

“Is it now? They says there’s a very _fine_ line between hate and love.”

My breath caught as her nails traced inwards, her mouth working back up to my neck. I exhaled slowly as she suddenly sat back, all of the stimuli disappearing much too quickly.

“...but that's still a line nonetheless. I suppose I shouldn't cross it. Wouldn't want-”

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto the bed.

“Too late to go back over the line now.”

She grinned from underneath me, licking her lips as I pushed her arms above her head.

“Oh, I'm so _very_ sorry if I pushed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the "end of 2x07 where Maggie ditches the friends BS and they kind angry fuck" from TWBK(thewisebrownkid) but I added feels and also (surprisingly) chickened out on the smut because my grey-ace ass just wasn't feeling it, also I tried first person for once so who knows how the duck that went.  
> Okay so anyone still here, just so you know, I do have this list of like five prompts I got a while ago and yes I'm still working, forgive my occasional writers block and slow fingers.  
> OH FLIP.  
> I mean I play video games and type a lot they're fast I promise I just can't always get them to do what I want but my girlfri-  
> *flees*


	13. Vampire Maggie(Yeah I did it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie+vampire  
> Also I felt dirty so why not have the smutty vampire cliche just once? Also I like exploring Maggie's character and yes I'm working on the other prompts given by actual people and I'm sorry but I'm SLOW WITHOUT MOTIVATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know no one requested it but I felt dirty and this happened. Also I watched the little montage(almost a vine) of these two to “Lock Me Up” by the Cab, and by the thirtieth time this had just...happened in my brain. This montage > http://ifunny.co/fun/FJehzS1e4  
> Also yes, there are run-ons and such in this but I'm a learning fic writer I'll do what I want.  
> Wrote this in an hour and I have no Beta so yeah...  
> (Also, I just remembered the term “saffic” and spent a solid minute laughing like a lunatic. If you don't get the joke you're not gay enough. ;) )

She doesn't care. She doesn't care and it rocks Maggie’s world.

Working for the DEO means Alex Danvers has seen a lot. Maggie knows this, but even so, the day Alex looked her in the eyes and said, “I know, Maggie, and I don't care,” her heart throbbed with disbelief.

They had been dating for a while, and with the amount of intimacy they shared it had been getting harder and harder to hide it. She backed away and crossed her arms and tried to tell Alex off with a shaking voice, but later collapsed into her loving, patient arms.

She had it bad.

After that, it was a new sort of dance. Maggie didn't panic when Alex looked at her mouth or brushed teeth with her. She didn't have to hide the special sunblock or the flask she tried to keep on her at all times. She even laughed at the bad sublight and bat jokes, and managed not to cry when a blood bag stamped “DEO” showed up in her fridge. She didn't panic when Alex asked if she felt dehydrated or wanted a “special pick-me up from the blood bank.”

She did, however, panic when Alex came back from work one day smelling of blood and looked at her just so.

“Maggie, I promise you won't hurt me.”

“You don't know that, Alex, it's not like in the movies where it's two cute little dots, it’ll hurt like a normal bite and if I'm not careful-”

“I trust you.”

“I know.”

So she agrees, once, when Alex is on her period and “is bleeding anyway, you know,” and they lay in bed and Maggie crawls down and she finds herself biting through her lip to keep from sinking her fangs into Alex’s hip because _goddammit_ _she smells good_. Scratch that, _amazing_. Maggie digs her fingers into the sheets and slowly, slowly licks and then pulls back and groans because Alex Danvers’s blood is the single greatest thing she’s ever had.

It becomes a thing, after that. Maggie, being a vampire, has no blood to bleed, and her periods are only cramps and discharge and honestly just gross. However, she treasures the time where Alex will bleed and she can enjoy her blood without having to hurt her.

Alex, on the other hand, can only hold back her questions for so long.

“Do they extend on will or only when you're hungry?”

“Is animal blood an actual substitute for human?”

“How does your body process sunlight?”

“The living forever thing isn't real, right?”

“Did you get “turned”, as they say, or were you born with the fangs?”

And Maggie grumps and rolls her eyes at first, but then gradually starts to answer and is amused by her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.

“Ever the nerd, Danvers.”

“If you want I could spend my time on other projects, but then I couldn't sit here on your lap with a probe in your mouth.”

“Ya, dou wanna mith tha.”

“Shhh, don't move it around.”

And Alex gets her a more discreet flask for her birthday and she nearly cries(okay, she does a just _bit_ , later in the bathroom), and then she showers Alex with kisses and giggles when she’s pulled from the couch to the bed.

She also starts to recognize the little tics Maggie gets when she’s blood-hungry. The number of dark water bottles they own suddenly skyrockets and Maggie nearly tears her hair out in amusement and exasperation when she goes to take her shoes off and finds two at her feet. And then she does laugh, because later that week Alex thinks she got rid of all the blood bottles and she takes a sip out of one and then Maggie gets to help her clean up after the initial spit out and disgust.

“I understand why you don't kiss me immediately after you drink,” Alex says, throwing back more water to gargle, and Maggie shrugs.

“Tastes different to me.”

She discovers that Maggie also has to eat, but is fine with 1500 calories instead of the recommended 2000, which explains her aversion to getting tired. Maggie finally puts a stop to the experiments when Alex starts asking her sex questions and won't let them have normal intercorse for a week while she tries various things with Maggie’s body.

And it's not until Alex has known for months, until they've gone through four period cycles and Maggie thinks she can finally trust herself that she finally bites Alex. It's not that she didn't want to, God she _did_ , but the risk of hurting or getting caught up in it or god forbid turning her…

So they agree that Maggie will try it once, once during sex, and not again until they talk about it. It takes two weeks for Maggie to finally break and sink her teeth into Alex’s neck, overwhelmed by the stimulation. Alex cries out in shock and Maggie immediately freezes, slowly drawing her head back. Alex stops her with a hand to her neck and soothes her, telling her it's okay and Maggie slowly clamps down again. She sucks in just a bit of Alex’s blood and they both moan, Maggie from the taste and Alex from the feel of being so vulnerable and _dirty_ , even, but so filled with trust.

Afterwards, Maggie retracts her fangs and grabs a towel, shaking as she puts pressure on the mark she left.

“Are you okay? I-I took a pint, that's what they take at blood drives, are you okay, baby, you need water don't you, I-”

“Maggie. Maggie. I'm fine. I promise.”

Maggie nods and kisses her, running her hands over Alex’s body and whispering softly. Alex chuckled as Maggie gets up anyways and gets her a glass of water and bandages and an apple, because “Apples are good for you, Alex,” but “I’m a doctor, Maggie, these are supposed to keep me away.”

It takes Alex six months to figure out Maggie’s favorite blood type, O negative. It's not the rarest, but certainly not the easiest to find. It's Alex blood type, as it would happen, and after Maggie becomes more comfortable with the idea of feeding from Alex, she makes it a treat. She even offers to draw some of her own blood and bottle it for Maggie but that's where Maggie draws the line.

So whenever Maggie’s had a rough day or it's a holiday or they're having celebration sex, she pulls Maggie’s head to her neck, tilts her head, and gives her a safe word. With the exception of days where Alex is tired or hurt or just not great, Maggie will always take her up on the offer.

It takes a full year of Alex knowing for them to tell Kara. She doesn't seem surprised that something about Maggie was different, but still goes slack-jawed at the sight of her fangs. She fires off rounds of questions at them both, and Alex answers them quickly and then interrupts to tell Kara that the DEO doesn't know and doesn't need to. Kara agrees and Maggie feels a little guilty about keeping J’onn and the others in the dark, especially when Alex shows up red in the face after work and exclaims how Maggie has to “bite lower from now on, because J’onn saw and got worried and I had to explain it was you and now he’ll never look at me the same.”

They debate telling him again but after the whole “briefly pretended to be Jeremiah to test Alex” debacle, they err on the side of caution. That doesn't stop Maggie’s panic whenever he gets near and the following extra panic when she tries desperately to clear all vampire or naked Alex thoughts from her mind and he glances over at her.

“He keeps _looking_ at me, I know he probably won't throw me in a hole but I swear he has to know, I mean-”

“Maggie, you panic around him. Kara says she can hear your heartbeat from downtown!”

And Alex finally convinces her J’onn isn't a threat by kissing her in the middle of the DEO and immediately looking over to gauge his reaction, to let him know for sure that Alex Danvers has chosen. His earth daughter chose Maggie Sawyer and she’ll be damned if she lets them fight.

So when Maggie finally decides she needs to talk with him, needs to ask his permission, all she does is ask the one question and say nothing more. He sits and stares and Maggie starts to sweat as she remembers all the disapproving fathers and angered parents, but then he simply steps forwards and hugs her.

“Alex is like my daughter. I think you're good for her, vampire or no.”

Her jaw drops and he leans back, clapping her shoulders with his hands.

“You may propose. However, if I hear you hurt her, the only person you have to fear more than me is Kara.”

Maggie nods, stricken, and steels herself. He approved. God, he knew and he _approved,_ not just tolerated.

“And please, stop thinking about biting her when you're in the DEO. I don't need those images with all the other horny kids I have running around.”

Maggie turns a dark red and stammers an apology and scampers off, heart racing. She thanks her elevated heart rate, because as she runs up to the roof and stops to breath it only takes five seconds for Kara to show up.

“Maggie, what's wrong? I'm telling you, J’onn won't read your mind without permission, he’s too-”

“He knows. I didn't tell him he just knows, and he approved, Little Danvers, he approved me-”

And Maggie freezes and steps back because she almost ruined it.

“I mean, he...um. Kara. I actually-actually need to ask you something.”

Kara crossed her arms at the hesitance in Maggie’s tone and nods slowly.

“I, um, so...Alex-Alex and I have been dating for almost a year and a half, and I just...I want to marry her, Kara. I love her more than anything and I just asked J’onn for his blessing and now I just have to ask you, which I just did, and-”

Maggie yelped as Kara wrapped her in a hug and squealed, flying up into the air.

“Yes yes yes yes yes! Maggie! Of course you can ask Alex! Oh Rao, my sister is going to get engaged!”

“K-Kara, please...this is-we’re really high…”

“Oh.”

Kara chuckled nervously and floated down, releasing Maggie and squealing again.

“Go! Go propose! Rao, this is exciting! Can I watch! I need to get pictures, oh Rao I don't have a good camera, can I go get James and he can take pictures?!”

And Maggie chuckled and shook her head and waited for Kara to calm.

“I want to surprise her, Little Danvers. Don't think I can do that with a camera crew trailing me.”

Kara huffed and crossed her arms, pouting for only a second before she started shaking in excitement.

“I have to go do laps of the city but you call me the _second_ it happens, understand?”

“Well, you may not want to be there right after, but...in the morning, sure.”

“Ew ew ew ew, Maggie!”

“Go, Little Danvers. Keep the city safe.”

And Kara sticks out her tongue and flies off, and Maggie spends the elevator ride down focusing on her breathing.

When Alex gets home to fine Maggie slowly pouring scotch into a glass next to her blood flask, she narrows her eyes.

“The normal stuff is for you, Danvers. I am mixing my vices tonight,” she simpers, meeting Alex’s eyes over the rim of her flask. Alex bumps their glasses together and soon drains the bottle, but Maggie knows she's not drunk because she made sure they split it and it wasn't full. She rinses out her mouth before Alex pulls her onto the couch and straddles her lap, grinning as she brings her lips oh-so-close together.

And soon clothes are disappearing and Alex shivers when her fangs make an appearance, tracing across her neck and down to where a scar is forming, down on her collarbone where most shirts cover. And she waits and groans as Alex threads a hand into her hair and then approves, and she bites in _hard_ and pulls Alex closer. Alex shakes and moans and pushes her hands down Maggie’s pants, and Maggie tightens her jaw as the familiar rocking of hips starts. Maggie comes first, Alex’s skin muffling her yell, fangs still buried in her even after she’s stopped drinking.

She slowly removes them when she can see again and pushes Alex back on the couch, licking over the wound carefully. Maggie traces a path down Alex’s stomach, urged on by the breathy cries of her name, and doesn't stop until Alex’s voice is unsteady and her legs are trembling. She sits up and wipes her mouth, slowly stretching her arms out. Alex mumbled incoherently and pulls at her, and Maggie smiles to herself as she gives her a kiss and reaches over to the coffee table to pull the box out of her pocket.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie whispers, gently stroking her head.

“Mmmm...Mags?”

“Yeah. Listen, do you ever want to get married, Danvers?”

Alex sighs and fumbles for Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

“Yeah. Soon. Just need to get you to stop leaving your empty blood bags in the sink…”

Maggie can't help but laugh as she sets the box down on Alex’s chest and takes her hand.

“Well, I’ll try. I do want to know if you’ll still accept with just a promise, Danvers.”

Alex’s brow furrows as Maggie slides the ring onto her hand and she finally cracks her eyes open to see Maggie’s grin.

“You...what?”

Maggie rolls her eyes and slides off the couch, crouching down where Alex can see her.

“I'm asking for you hand in marriage, Alexandra Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know she said yes.  
> Again, sapphic+ fic = saffic. How awesome?  
> I hope you enjoyed, please please leave kudos I need them to pay rent, and also give me prompts you got and I'll try desperately to write them! Okay? Okay!


	14. Alex's first BDSM(you're welcome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- BDSM  
> Prompt by Hazingblur, who may not be reading this because they left it on a different Sanvers story (oh well).  
> I took the liberty of specifying it being Alex’s first time ever with anything BDSM, and Maggie, our gay veteran, coaches her through it.   
> So what part of BDSM? Why, submission of course.   
> (I did bondage in another thing. Technically submission too but I need to work on that so here’s my work.)  
> Also this ended up being written...a bit differently than most of my writing. I don’t know how, exactly, but it just feels more...staged? I don’t know. Enjoy.  
> Please leave prompts and comments, I use them for rent and to validate my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER  
> AND UNRELATED TO THE STORY  
> Rated M for smut and some submission

It's the lingerie that starts it off. 

Maggie feels a bit guilty that she didn't really react well the first time Alex had it on but Alex reassures her that she understands, and might try it again?

Maggie quickly agrees, and next Friday she finds herself gaping as Alex slowly waves her fingers, seated on one of the tall counter chairs. She was halfway out of her jacket when she saw, and takes in the skin that shows from Alex’s ankle all the way up up up to-

Maggie groans as Alex unfolds her legs and brings one up to her chest, propping her head on her knee. The slip shifts a bit and Maggie feels a rush at the knowledge that yes, the rest of the outfit covers so little it would be illegal out in the street.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare?”

Maggie scoffs, flustered, and shakes her head. She slips off her weapon and badge and slowly walks over to Alex, drinking in the sight. 

“You look _amazing_ , Alex.”

Alex stands and runs her fingers down Maggie’s chest to her belt, slowly undoing the clasp. She steps a bit closer, into Maggie’s personal space, and uses her extra height to make Maggie tilt her head up. 

“I know,” she hums, and winks at Maggie’s half-flustered half-skeptical expression. Alex turns, slowly, tugging Maggie’s hand and stepping back towards the bed. Maggie allows herself to be led forwards, veins thrumming as she lets her gaze take up Alex’s form again, admiring the outfit and the woman in it. 

Alex’s hands grasp her forearm in warning as her heels hit the stairs, but Maggie just climbs on up and pulls Alex with her. Alex pushes her to sit and hums and straddles her lap, sliding her elbows over Maggie’s shoulders and bringing their faces just close enough.

“So, what do you want, Maggie?” Alex’s breath burns against Maggie’s cheek and she has to fight the urge to roll her head back and just give in. She’s turned on to no end but knows that she'd love to repay Alex for...for just wearing this for _her_. So instead, she wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and turns, straining to gently lay Alex on her back. Alex’s legs fall from their perch her thighs, open, and Maggie doesn’t wait before moving one of her own legs over Alex’s waist.

Alex falls silent for a moment as Maggie pulls her hair back, settling. This was not going as she planned, but...it wasn't going badly. Maggie was supposed to be under her, but she is _definitely_ amenable to this as well. 

Maggie’s hands traced down her sides and Alex tugged on her collar, grinning into a kiss. Maggie jolted slightly as Alex opened her mouth and rolled her hips up, still planning to drive her crazy.

“God, Alex, you don't know what you're doing to me,” Maggie growled, and Alex shuddered with surprise as the words seemed to pull her closer to Maggie. 

“I just want to...god I want to _wreck_ you-” Maggie paused, realizing she might've pushed. But Alex pulls at her shoulder and whimpers and Maggie can't help but lick her lips. She wants to press on but has to pull back to check. 

She and Alex switched being tops and bottoms but this was...different. 

“Do you like...this, Danvers? This...submission?”

Alex’s eyebrows furrow at the term but then her eyes shoot open in realization. There’s an awkward moment where she tries to hide her face, jaw working. 

“O-oh. I um...I think...so?” Alex mumbled, turning her head away in embarrassment. 

“Hey, hey. It's nothing bad, believe me. It's a good headspace when done right. Would you…” Maggie gestured weakly. 

“I mean, would you trust me to…”

“Yes. I-I would, I do, please…”

“Okay. Well, um there are rules and such, you know, but we aren't going to jump to any extreme stuff, so...how about we just start out with traffic lights?”

“Like...red and green and such?”

“Yeah. So you can tell me if it gets to much or if I need to slow down.”

Alex nodded, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck. 

“I can do that.”

"Really?"

"Yeah."

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Arms.” 

Alex shifts to the side and holds out her arms so Maggie can work the slip off her shoulders, trailing kisses down to her palm. 

“Trying to strip me, Sawyer?”

“I'd say it's working, Danvers. No complaints yet.”

Alex giggled as Maggie tugged fruitlessly at her bodice, looking for some kind of clasp along the back. She leaned up and pulled Maggie into another kiss, slowing the hands that pawed at her sides. 

“How do you get this off?” Maggie growled, and Alex simpered as frustrated nails dug into her thighs. Her breath caught as Maggie met her eyes, the concentration and simple need throwing Alex off.

“F-front, zip,” Alex stammered, and Maggie leaned back just enough to find the zipper by Alex’s throat. She pulled it down and her jaw dropped as Alex’s torso came into view bit by bit. Her bra was dark and sexy and a little skimpy and Alex flushed up to her ears as Maggie subtly licked her lips. 

“Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“Does...does your bra match your underwear?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck, Danvers,” Maggie groaned, dropping her head onto Alex’s chest. 

“That was the idea,” Alex said, secretly excited that Maggie hadn't thought it too much. She yelped when Maggie nibbled on her collarbone, hands sliding down her sides. Her mouth came up to Alex’s ear as a pair of thumbs pulled on the waistband of her panties. 

“Don't get cocky, Danvers.”

Alex dropped her head back, surprised at how difficult it was to suppress a groan. Sure, she knew she found Maggie hot when she was in charge, but she had never relished letting herself be dominated in any fashion. 

Alex felt the bed shift and realized Maggie was dragging her underwear down past her knee, the tip of her tongue visible between her lips. 

“Like what you see?”

It was a loaded question. Alex’s voice had a tremor to it and Maggie sensed the nerves there. 

“Damn right I do.”

Alex grinned shyly and spread her legs a bit as Maggie climbed back up, leaving sporadic kisses along the way. Alex’s breath hitched as Maggie trailed a finger between her lips, smiling. 

“Is all this for me, Danvers?”

“Don't get cocky, Sawyer.”  
Maggie tightened her grip on Alex’s wrist and gave her a smoldering look, one that had Alex’s eyelashes fluttering. 

“Color, Al?”

“Mags...green, _bright_ green, Mags…” Alex broke off into a whimper as Maggie pushed two fingers in and up, sending tremors down Alex’s legs. Hands grasped at Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her down to press against Alex’s body. Maggie rocked her body forwards, bringing her free hand up to Alex’s chest. Her hand slipped back and Alex arched her back up, trying to give her room. 

“Good girl,” Maggie whispered on reflex, and Alex shuddered.   
_Interesting_ , Maggie thought. She put away that little bit of information for later, focusing on sliding Alex’s bra off. With that gone, she leaned down to drag her tongue on one of Alex’s breasts, drawing a groan from the taller woman’s throat.

Maggie kept the motion up, dragging her teeth up to Alex’s shoulder and biting down when Alex finally fidgeted too much. Alex tossed her head back, whining, and Maggie leaned back slightly. 

“Hey Alex,” Maggie whispered, running a hand through Alex’s hair. “What’s your color, baby?”

Alex grinned and leaned up to kiss Maggie’s chin, breathing heavily.

“Green.”

“Can you handle more?”

Maggie pressed another finger against Alex’s thigh and Alex nodded quickly, swallowing. 

“Please?”

“Okay. Just relax for me, Al.”

Alex nodded quickly and allowed Maggie to press her hands down by her sides, curling them into the bedsheets. Maggie picked up her pace again, waiting for Alex to buck into her hands before slowing again. She pressed the tip of her ring finger in, sliding in to the first knuckle and slowing her strokes further. Alex whined and pulled at the sheets, nuzzling into Maggie’s neck. Maggie obliged her and quickly slipped the rest of her finger in, pausing to let Alex’s muscles clench around her before starting her thrusts. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alex exclaimed, digging her feet into the mattress and pushing her back up off the bed. She dropped back down and began rolling her hips into Maggie's hand, moaning. Maggie nudged Alex’s head to the side and nipped at her neck, grinning as a hand shot up to fist her hair. 

“Maggie…”

“Yes?”

Alex squirmed, sensing Maggie’s grin. 

“Just...green, just...mm…”

Alex groaned as Maggie slowed her movements to a stop, letting her fingers simply sit where they were. 

“Maggie... _why_ …”

“You're being really good, Al, but I need you to say please for me. Can you do that?” Maggie husked. Alex nodded quickly, pulling on Maggie’s waist. 

“Yes, yes, _please_. Please, Maggie, please…”

Alex gasped as Maggie started moving again, pressing her thigh against her hand and nipping at Alex’s neck. Her free hand ran up over Alex’s stomach to her breasts, slowly squeezing one as her mouth works down to the other. Alex wrapped one of her arms around Maggie’s waist, burying the other hand in her hair and whining.

“Maggie, fuck, I’m gonna... _god_ , I'm close, Mags…”

Maggie’s tongue brushed against her skin and she jerked her hips up just enough, and Maggie is growling her ear as she rocks forwards, just barely-

“ _Fuck_!”  
**  
“You awake yet, Danvers?”

Alex blinked hard, senses slowly returning. She let out a satisfied sigh as the ache in her muscles hit, a pleasant buzz in her thighs. 

“Mmm...don't be smug over there,” Alex drawled sleepily. Maggie chuckled, reaching over to run her hands through Alex’s hair. 

“I'm guessing you enjoyed that, then?”

Alex hummed and nodded, turning toward Maggie. She reached her arms out and Maggie complied, shuffling closer. 

“When we wake up, I’ll make sure to return the favor,” Alex whispered, and Maggie shivered. 

“Well look who just jinxed my dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THRILLER NIGHT  
> LISTEN I LOVE PROMPTS BUT SCHOOL IS BEING A BITCA  
> IF YOU GET THAT REFERENCE YOU GAY  
> please give prompt


	15. Wisdom teeth (and hedge clippers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets her wisdom teeth out and is loopy. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something fluffy and cute and I was thinking about soft sex but since Maggie is technically on drugs here that ain't gonna happen.

“Aaaaaaaalex,” Maggie whined, reaching outwards past Alex’s shoulder.

“Yes?” Alex huffed, tightening her grip on Maggie’s thighs.

“Why are we moving? My legs aren't moving.”

“That's because you fell over when you tried to stand, babe,” Alex said, sighing with relief when the edge of the stairs came into view. Kara had offered to just fly Maggie back, but due to Maggie’s amazed flailing reaction when Supergirl had flown in, they decided against it. The elevator was working as always, but Alex hadn't taken it since…

“But then how am I moving?”

“You're on my back, Mags,” Alex grunted, finally making it to the top step. At this, Maggie opened her eyes, looking around.

“Oh. Yeah,” she remarked blearily, tightening her grip on Alex’s shoulders.

“It's nice up here,” she murmured, lowering her head down to Alex’s neck. Alex huffed and leaned against the wall, quickly reaching into her pocket for her keys.

“Hey there Al...um.”

Alex turned to see her neighbour, Allie, standing in her doorframe, understandably confused.

“Hey Allie. Wisdom teeth, can't stand on her own,” she filled in.

“Hi Allie,” Maggie slurred, waving. “Did we return her hedge clippers? Wait, we don't have hedges.”

Allie chuckled and waved back, leaning back against her door.

“I'll leave you to that. Good luck,” she said, and shut the door. Alex sighed and tried again for her keys, letting out a soft _yes_ when she hooked a finger into her key ring.

“Hm? What? We have no hedges, Al.”

“Its nothing, Mags. Let's go inside,” Alex said, grunting as she shoved the door open with her foot.

**

Maggie groaned loudly from the couch, shifting to lie on her stomach.

“Hey Alex. Alex.”

Alex stood up from the table, leaving her case file.

“Y’know what I just realized?”

Alex shook her head, crouching down next to Maggie’s head.

“What?”

“Tara’s demonism is an allegory for her lesbianism,” she murmured, and turned to face the back of the couch. Alex blinked once, then twice, and finally sighed.

“Okay.”

“It's a gay thing. Like, a really gay thing,” Maggie murmured, then started chuckling. Alex waited as Maggie slowly turned over again, still laughing.

“You know...you know what else is a really gay thing?”

“Gee, Maggie, I don't know. Your DVD collection?”

Maggie shook her head, cracking an eye open.

“Me, Danvers.”

She trembled with laughter as Alex shook her head and stood, stretching her back.

“Okay then. Why don't you just...revel in that epiphany while I order our pizza for tonight.”

**

Alex took another sip of her water, watching with amusement as Maggie slowly took a bite of her pizza. Her eyes were closed and there was tomato sauce on her chin for maybe the third time, but Alex had given up on wiping it during the meal.

“Pizza is nice,” Maggie mumbled, swallowing her bite.

“Yup,” Alex said watching as Maggie fumbled for her water twice before grabbing it.

“Can I have a beer?”

“Nope.”

“But why?” Maggie whined, leaning back in her chair.

“It'll interfere with your medicine, Mags. Doctor’s orders. And I mean your actual doctor, not me.”

Maggie huffed and nodded, resting her head on the back of the chair.

“Why aren't you this tired, Danvers?”

Alex chuckled and wiped Maggie’s chin with a napkin, standing and taking her hands.

“Okay, bedtime for you.”

Maggie grinned with her eyes closed as Alex pulled her towards the bed.

“If you make another “that’s gay” joke, Maggie, you _will_ be sleeping alone.”

Maggie’s grin vanished.

**

“...hey Alex?”

Alex looked up from her book at find Maggie sitting up in bed, staring over at the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Did I...did I say something about...allegories?”

“Umm...I think so. Why?”

Maggie shrugged and leaned back, turning to snuggle into Alex’s side.

“I have no idea what I said earlier.”

Alex grinned, threading a hand through Maggie’s hair.

“Good. Laughing gas Maggie was a total pain.”

Maggie grunted and shuffled closer, muttering to herself.

“Just wait for your turn, Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters that got moved are going to be deleted in a few days, so...please don't freak out about the re-numbering that will happen.  
> I took the allegory line from part of the Carmilla interview at ClexaCon.  
> I'm still alive, ppl.


	16. (Roleplay) Meeting AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this, they're investigating the same case. Notice each other, Alex pins Maggie to see who she's working for. Doesn't want her cover blown, but they each find each other so damn attractive that...  
> Think of them as already in a relationship and role playing if that helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex may be a little OC here, was trying to make her kinda...cocky. Again, if you don't like then consider it a role play with a few...inaccuracies.

“You’re gonna get me in trouble, detective,” Alex whispered, tightening her grip on Maggie’s wrists.

Maggie narrowed her eyes and turned her head, tugging at her wrists once. The other woman had gotten her attention, sure, but not in a work way. She had waved it off as catching her eye, not being noticed as an investigator.

“Stand down.”

“No can do. But don't worry, I don't want to hurt you.”

“Yeah right.”

“I'm serious. I’ll let you go soon, but you may blow my cover, which I can't afford.”

Maggie scoffed as Alex detached her badge from her belt, holding it up to her eyes. Her gun was pressed between the two of them, Alex’s pinkie over the trigger guard.

“Say you let me go, don't hurt me. Why? You know if I disappear the NCPD will hunt you down, and I may not keep my mouth shut.”

“I work with the law, not against it. Just have to check that you're on the up-and-up.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes and pushed back, hearing a quick gasp. The gun skittered out of Alex’s hand and across the floor to the door of the bathroom. She pulled on one of Alex’s legs, dropping her to the ground, and hurriedly grasped her wrists, throwing a leg over her waist.

“My turn.”

Alex didn't appear too fazed, watching calmly as Maggie looked for her badge and made sure no one was coming to investigate the noise.

“Well, now that I've got you pinned…”

Alex scoffed, curling her fingers into fists.

“Gonna interrogate me, detective?”

“Why not? You pinned me first, after all.”

“Unless you want to start an inter-agency war with the FBI, I’d let me up.”

“You got the creds to back that up?”

“Right in my pocket, detective.”

Alex reached around to her back pocket, arching an eyebrow.

“Can you give a girl a little room?”

“Let me,” Maggie said, and pulled Alex’s hip up as she slid her legs off Alex’s hips. Alex narrowed her eyes as Maggie’s fingers slid across her ass and into her back pocket, pulling out her ID.

“See? FBI.”

“There’s no picture on this. How do I know it's yours?”

Alex rolled her eyes. Stupid half-telekinetic ID card couldn't function undercover.

“How do I know you weren't just using that as an excuse to feel my ass?”

Alex tilted her head down and her voice dropped.

“Or to get me in handcuffs?”

That image was not something Maggie needed right now. This was just-unprofessional.

_Fuck, this is a bad idea_ , Maggie thought, watching as Alex tilted her head up. _But if we’re on the same side…_

“You gonna keep thinking up there or what?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, leaning down to meet Alex’s eyes. She was definitely hot, trained, probably lethal...and those eyes were glinting like onyx.

“I promise I won't bite...much.”

“Fine.”

Alex grinned and twisted her hips sharply, throwing Maggie off. Maggie grunted as her back hit the floor, finding an elbow on one hand and leg on the other.

“I normally like to at least get to a bed first, but...I'm a little pressed for time.”

Maggie laughed breathlessly, fruitlessly pulling as her wrists were clamped down by strong fingers.

“Do I get to know your name, super secret agent?”

Alex paused.

“You do need to know what to call out…”

“Presumptuous.”

Alex grinned and pulled Maggie’s wrists higher, stretching her arms out above her head.

“Hardly.”

Maggie growled. This woman seemed to have the confidence to back up her bark.

“Agent Danvers at your service.”

“Detective Sawyer, at your…”

Maggie hesitated and swallowed, eyeing Alex’s form. The strength of the grip was impressive, and she doubted she could break it.

“...mercy, apparently.”

Alex’s grin turned feral and she leaned closer, ignoring the burn in her shoulders.

“Are you a fan of that, detective?” She whispered, brushing her nose against Maggie’s chin. Maggie stayed silent, curling and uncurling her fists.

“Unless you say otherwise, I’m going to take that as a yes.”

Maggie nodded once, watching Alex wet her lips as she raised up a bit.

“Which means...I’ll continue this.”

Maggie scoffed.

“Red, yellow, green, Danvers. I know how to talk.”

Alex growled and leaned back down, eye-to-eye.

“Do I detect a bit of brat in there, Sawyer?”

“Bite me and find out.”

Alex inhaled sharply and Maggie tilted her head.

“Or if you're just talk, then-”

Alex pressed down the bruising force, cutting Maggie off. Maggie tightened her lips, denying Alex’s tongue entrance but still tilting her head for a better angle. Maggie jolted in surprise as Alex bit her bottom lip, digging in just enough to burn. She pressed up against Alex’s thigh, breaking off with a gasp. Alex chuckled and reached down, popping the first button of Maggie’s shirt.

“Now why don't you help me with this investigation? Share info?”

Maggie shook her head as more buttons popped loose.

“Most of it hasn't been verified yet. And for that matter, neither have you.”

Alex rolled her eyes, ripping the last few buttons off. She pushed Maggie’s shirt out of the way and slid a hand across her stomach, scratching lightly as the muscles buckled her her fingers.

“This will be easier if you cooperate,” Alex husked, hovering over Maggie’s neck.

“Maybe that's the point, Danvers. No fun in easy.”

Alex smirked, raising her head up.

“Good.”

Alex pushed Maggie’s hands together, reaching down to her police belt. The handcuffs clanked and Maggie’s breath stopped. Alex held them up, twisting them around her finger. She waited.

“Green, Danvers.”

Alex’s grin returned full force and she leaned down, taunting Maggie with how little their lips brushed.

“I was so hoping you would say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue? Propbably not?  
> We shall see? Please leave requests?


	17. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to chose; her love, her world, her partner in crime, or her sister, the hero, her heart.   
> It's dark and angst and I'm honestly sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEGIT ANGST WARNING  
> REALLY  
> SHIT'S KINDA DARK

Kara or Maggie. One or the other. 

Alex always knew that someday, somehow, it would come down to this. Ever since she first had the urge to say those words to Maggie and ever since Kara explained to Alex how Maggie was the one who talked her through the tank panic. 

She knew that one day, just because the world hated her, she would have to choose. 

But not like this. Not with guns. 

“Four minutes, Agent Danvers.”

Kara’s Kryptonite chains pulsed green and Maggie’s cuffs rattled as she tugged on them again. Alex stared down at the gun in her hands, at the soft glow coming from the back of the chamber.

Kryptonite was only poisonous to Kryptonians, but it would go through a human just like a regular bullet. 

“If either one of their pulses stop, the timer stops. It's your choice, Agent Danvers.”

“Alex, don't. I can see you thinking.”

“Danvers, you-you know what has to be done.”

“Stop it, Maggie!”

“Kara, you know what’s at stake! You're Supergirl, you can't just disappear!”

God, why couldn't they be selfish? Why couldn't they plead with Cadmus to be let go? Why couldn't Kara’s super strength snap those measly green chains?

_Because that would be too easy._

Her brain knew it had to be Kara that lived. Kara could fly, she was practically invincible, she could save hundreds of people. She could save the world. 

But not Alex’s world. Not Maggie. She wouldn't be able to save Maggie from the bullet, and Maggie couldn't save people like Kara. She would have to choose. 

Kill her own world for the sake of Earth. Or let one of Earth’s greatest defenders, her sweet little sister, burn with poison. 

“Why me?”

The pause in Kara and Maggie’s argument told her she had spoken aloud. 

“Every time, it's my choice. Every time, we lose people. I know I'm a solider. Sacrifice happens. But why…”

Alex clenched the gun. 

“Why does fate give me choices like I’m a god?”

Kara sighed slowly and Maggie shuffled her legs, trying to work herself closer to Alex. 

“Al, Alex, please, you have to-”

“I know,” she choked, flicking the safety off. 

“Two minutes, Agent Danvers.”

“Alex, don't!”

“Shut up, Kara! You know...you know this is what we have to do.”

“No it's not! Alex, please, just think-”

“I know, Kara.”

_I shouldn't be this calm_. 

“I know. God, I know, I hate this, but what do you want me to do? Do you want the city to burn?”

Alex shakily raised the gun towards Maggie, inhaling deeply. 

“Keep your aim, Danvers.”

“Alex, don't, we can-I can stop it, the DEO can, you don't have to do this-”

“J’onn is down, I can't reach Winn, and your cousin is nowhere around here. Kara, I-I would die myself if it would fix this, but this is about the civilians. This is about kids and families and-”

Her voice broke off and the tears came forth, unable to be held back anymore. 

“Love. It's love, Kara, that makes me do this. I can't lose either of you, I _can't_ , but I also can't let this city burn-”

“One minute, Agent Danvers,”

Alex sobbed and looked towards Maggie, who was doing her best to look calm. 

“Come on, Danvers.”

“Maggie...I’m so sorry, god I'm sorry...if it hadn't been me, you…”

“Hey. It’s fine, Danvers. I wouldn't trade that experience for anything.”

“Don't call me that, please,” Alex begged. “Not right now.”

Maggie bit her lip, looking down. 

“Don't miss, Alex.”

Her voice was gentle.

“I won't.”

“Don't think about me. We need to stop the timer. This cord tracking my heartbeat needs to sense nothing.”

Alex’s breath caught as Maggie twisted her arm slightly to reveal the cable that was jacked into her forearm. It looked painful, sure, but it was thick. Was it too thick?

“Thirty seconds.”

“You got this, Alex. You're a badass.”

Alex nodded slowly, furiously wiping away her tears. 

“Right. Yeah. Just-hold on, okay?”

Maggie nodded and Alex took a deep breath in, steadying her gun hand. She raised the pistol, aiming, and Maggie closed her eyes. 

**BANG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	18. Cleanliness/Self-Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is actually a little angry from my view, cause I think between her mom and Kara Alex didn't really develop good cleaning habits as a teen, so she puts these things at a lower priority. She doesn't take care of herself as much in this area. Cleaning one's self is part of self-care to me, and I think Maggie would recognize this and try to help Alex relax and such.   
> Not shaming people who actually don't have the time/access to take showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is fluff and maybe angst and is short but hey, school starts soon so...yeah.

Alex Danvers was a neat person. Her desk was organized, the lab equipment was set up efficiently, and she cleaned her gun routinely.

Neat did not mean clean. Personally, that is.

Kara had said it was every other day, but Maggie knew Alex only washed her hair twice a week. She claimed she showered every day, but three minutes under the water with little soap was not a thorough clean.

Her toothbrush wasn't used every day, but she always washed her clothes. Morning breath could be an issue. Alex wasn't a huge fan of shaving, and while Maggie didn't have a problem with that, she was not a fan of waking up with a hairy armpit on her face.

Really.

It didn't happen often, to be fair, just when there were large cases or too many fights in a row or if Kara was in trouble.

“I can't hear my phone in the shower, Mags, I have to be quick.”

“You like my hair just fine, thank you. And I'll have you know, I still cut my nails on a schedule. Want me to leave that and brush my teeth longer?”

Maggie shook her head, crossing her arms. Things that were habits to her were just...not as important to Alex. Maggie didn't want to shame her, she wouldn't, but she was concerned that Alex might contract an infection or perhaps...who knows. Forget cleanliness, this could become a matter of health.

All of this clicked into place when Kara called once, and Alex nearly tripped over the toilet rushing out of the shower.

“What is it? Really? Wha-Kara, no, I-no. That's tomorrow.”

Maggie watched as Alex hurriedly dried off, grabbing some clothes.

“No, no, it's no worry. Promise. Yes, I know, late. Okay. Bye.”

Alex tossed her phone onto the bed and pulled on her shirt, shaking the water from her head.

“Kara need something?”

“No, she just got our plans mixed up. No worries.”

“You don't wanna...hop back in the shower? I could help you wash your hair.”

Alex grinned, but shook her head.

“As tempting as the offer is, I'm already clean. Don't wanna waste the time or the water.”

Maggie suppressed a sigh and nodded, stretching. Alex loved warm water, loved swimming. In the months following the tank, though, Alex had cleaned herself with a washcloth, used dry shampoo, and drank all of her water in small amounts. It was only recently that she could take showers again, and short ones at that.

“Kara used to take up the shower forever when we were younger. And college was way too busy, I got used to just splashes of water and washcloths. Do I smell bad?”

“No, no. I just-I know you like the time to yourself.”

Alex smiled softly and walked over, giving Maggie a peck on the cheek.

“It's no big. I still get to read and sleep and cuddle with you.”

Maggie had an idea. It was risky, sure, but it would help.

“Hey Alex?”

“Hm?”

“You wanna do dinner at my place tonight?”

“Sure. Any...particular reason?”

“Nah. My couch is better for snuggling, that's all.”

“Oh you wish it was, Sawyer.”

**

“Maggie?”

“I'm in here, Alex.”

Maggie took a deep breath in, looking over the bathroom. She had set everything up as needed, even bringing in a small stool in case Alex wanted to just sit for a moment or they wanted to talk outside the water.

I hope she doesn't freak out.

“M-Maggie?”

Maggie opened her eyes and smiled softly, watching Alex swallow as she pushed the bathroom door open. She had left the door unlocked when Alex texted her about taking the stairs up, and settled into the bathtub as quickly as she could.

“Why is...are…”

“Come be my little spoon, Danvers,” Maggie offered, holding her arms out. Alex hesitated, eying the water.

“I...I don't know if I can…”

“It's warm, Alex, and shallow. I measured, and I rubber-gripped my handles and put a mat on the bottom. And I got some Scotch.”

Alex chuckled a little at that, slowly pulling off her jacket.

“I won't let your head dip under, I promise. You can leave if you want, babe, I know this is kinda fast.”

Alex shook her head, slowly undoing her pants.

“No, this is...this is good. I trust you, Mags.”

Maggie smiled.

“I haven't had a real bath since I was ten.”

“Well, they aren't very efficient, but when you have time to relax they're wonderful.”

Alex nodded and stripped her clothing off, dropping it in a neat pile next to Maggie’s. She approached the tub and hesitated, taking Maggie’s hand.

“Easy does it, Danvers.”

Alex swallowed harshly as she set her feet in, grasping Maggie’s hand as she crouched down.

“Want me to wash your hair for you?”

“I can do that myself, though.”

“Yeah...but don't you think it would feel nice? I'd be gentle, and you could relax while I tease out some of those knots.

The water was hot and soothing, and Alex sighed as she eased back to lean on Maggie’s chest.

“This does...feel nice. Are-are you sure you wouldn't mind?”

Maggie smiled and squeezed Alex’s shoulder with one hand, using the other to bring Alex’s fingers up to her mouth. She kissed them softly, grinning as Alex giggled.

“Of course not.”

“Thank you.”

There were words Maggie wanted to say. Ones that she didn't know might be necessary, but...maybe they would help. Kara needed to be talked to as well. The blonde hadn't done it on purpose, and with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she probably couldn't see it. Alex was good at hiding things. She liked to be warm and clean and relaxed, but Maggie knew she would prioritize a case, her friends, her sister, her girlfriend, over everything else.

There were so many words, but no discernible order. Words like self-care and relaxation and rewards and priorities...but Alex looked so calm and content and Maggie settled for kissing her temple, reaching for the scotch.

“It's no problem. Love you, Danvers.”

“I love you too.”

“Good. Now, how about we get some alcohol in you before I loosen you up, okay?”

Alex hummed in agreement, turning her head to watch Maggie slide a bottle and pair of glasses out from the drawer.

“That sounds spectacular.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da?  
> Please leave comments and requests and such and sorry if I take several months to do your request XD I know I've left some people wondering, I swear they're written down but like I got a life, people, my dogs don't feed themselves.   
> That sounded rude I'm sorry.


	19. A Powered Kid (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from first and third person POV. I made up a little OC named Sali, gave her powers, a sad backstory, and Maggie as a kind of older godsister. And since Maggie is with Alex and the kid has powers...wouldn't that make, like...a neat little family unit?  
> Perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly what you think. This will be a two part thing, and I'm already regretting posting this when I don't have the second part DONE but had to post something.  
> Sorry about chapter 17, I'm not going to write an ending for that but like...I put in the cord mentions for a reason. I'm not a huge fan of really depressing endings.

I took a deep breath, bolting out from behind the statue.

“There!”

Fear ripped through me as I sprinted across the steps, giving the few straggling people a wide berth.

“Stop running!”

They were trying to push me into the trees, flanking me on either side. I ran up to the highest point, nearly tripping over my own feet as I stopped.

I turned to look at them. Men and women in dark suits, guns with lights and weird energy.

They had cleared the people out, which I was immensely grateful for. I winced as a shot suddenly bounced off the rock next to my foot, and looked for the shooter.

“Hey!”

Found her. It was a brunette with short hair and an air of authority.

“Listen, we just want to talk to you! Can you stop the energy field for a minute?”

I shook my head, opening my mouth.

I never got the words out as my head suddenly pulsed with pain, dropping me to my knees.

_Shit, my meds…_

I cradled my head, trying to pull the energy closer as the lightning began to burst outwards.

The military men began to yell, backing up. A flash of light burst against the ever-iconic red and blue and suddenly Supergirl was there, shielding the brunette.

Another wave came and I closed my eyes, gasping. I knew I was trembling by now, and I could barely hold it back.

“...li! Let me through, Danvers!”

I lifted my head, confused as to why everything was ringing.

“Sali! Kid! It's me!”

I tried to refocus my vision, only able to make out a blur coming towards me.

I began to scoot back, shaking my head.

“Don't...go closer...I can't…”

My vision began to darken and spin, but I dug my fingers into my leg, refusing to let go. As soon as I did, the energy would disperse, probably killing half the block of bystanders and officials.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I flinched in shock, trying to backpedal.

“Hey! Sali!”

I froze.

“M-Miss...Saw…”

“Bet you're glad to see me, right?”

I would’ve smiled if I hadn't been a few seconds away from passing out.

Miss Sawyer knelt next to me, muttering through the codes as she opened up the kit. She was wearing the electricity-resistant necklace and armbands she had made for these occasions.

I whined as I saw the needle, still grasping my head with one hand.

“Sawyer, what are you doing?” Someone yelled-the brunette, I think. I saw Supergirl turn to her, gesturing.

“Hey, hey. I need your help with this, remember?”

I nodded, grabbing my arm and shoving the sleeve up.

“Do you trust me?”

I nodded again, unable to focus on anything but the needle and the hose attached.

“Kid, look at me. Do you trust me?”

I glanced into her eyes for a second, trying to ignore the fear I could see with the concern.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

I bit down on my lip and tried to breathe.  
I still passed out when the needle hit.  
\-----------------

“Sawyer.”

“Yes, Danvers?”

“What was that? How do you know her? What did you do, exactly?”

I slowly raised my hand to my face, unable to calm the pounding in my head.

“Miss Sawyer. Your associate is awake.”

I froze, hesitantly opening one eye. The room was obviously some sort of medical area, with beds and bandages everywhere. The brunette from earlier, Supergirl, Miss Sawyer, and a very serious-looking man were all looking at me expectantly.

“H-hello.”

“See? She’s alive, she speaks English, and she's fine now. Can we go?”

I tried to sit up as Miss Sawyer gave the man a pleading look, but the brunette wasn't having it.

“No way, Maggie. You have some explaining to do and we have some tests to run.”

I froze.

Tests. They wanted to perform tests.

I shot up, grabbing the sides of the bed and swinging my legs over the sides.

“N-n-no, wait, I-I won't do anything else now, I-I-I-please, Mi-miss S-”

She took my hand, gently pushing me back onto the bed, shooing the man and Supergirl, both who had stepped forwards when I tried to leave.

I knew I was shaking badly, but I didn't realize how much until the brunette agent took a step back and raised her hands in surrender.

“Easy, easy. We don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to get a medical scan, make sure all that energy didn't affect you.”

I shook my head quickly, licking my lips.

“I-it doesn't. It never does, except f-for the headaches. It also makes me j-jittery sometimes, like n-now. I can't turn off my adrenaline for a wh-while, so I'm just gonna b-be really jumpy.”

I looked over at Miss Sawyer, opening and closing my mouth twice.

“M-Miss Sawyer, wh-who-”

“Sali, what rule did we set?”

I blushed, looking down at the floor. I knew I was young, but being reprimanded in front of secret agents was embarrassing.

“Maggie...I don't...where are we?”

“Great question. Care to fill her in, Danvers?”

The brunette, Danvers, looked over at the man.

“Your turn, Director.”

The Director looked at me, looked at Supergirl, and nodded.

“Right!” She chirped, rocking forwards on her heels. Supergirl took two steps towards me and extended her hand, grinning. “My name is Kara. And you are?”

I took her hand hesitantly, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes. “My name is Sali. Sali Tenes.”

“Well Sali, this is the DEO. I don't really remember what that stands for, but what we do is we defend the earth and National City against aliens and meta-humans who try to hurt people.”

 _Ah_.

“I...see. And I suppose I'm under arrest, then?”

Maggie shook her head, grinning. “That's not how this works, kid. I do the arresting, they make people disappear.”

I swallowed, trying not to faint.

“Sawyer, how on earth did you get this kid to trust you?”

“...not a kid,” I mumbled, but they didn't hear me.

Maggie’s face got serious for a moment.

“I’ve been helping her for nearly 2 years now, Danvers, where were you guys? With your fancy equipment, shouldn't you have been able to detect and help her by now?”

I stared down at the table intensely, uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

I looked over at Maggie, who was staring down the female agent. Supergirl looked just as worried as I did.

I bit my lip and tugged on Maggie’s sleeve, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Um, I should tell you, that today happened because I-I ran out of my medicine...and I know I was supposed to get more a l-little while ago but I kind of forgot and I’m s-sorry if I hurt-”

This time it was Supergirl who quieted me.

“No one was hurt, Sali. I mean, the park’s a mess and you set a tree on fire, but uh...no injuries or casualties or...yeah.”  
I nodded, keeping myself stiff and tight.

“See? All good, kid. I will go pick up your medicine tonight, and have it back to you soon. Meanwhile, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind sticking around here with these losers? For your protection, of course.”

_You mean for their protection._

I nodded, looking over at the stern-faced agents and quickly looking back down.

“Well, if that’s settled, then we should get going. Agent Danvers, go submit your mission report to Vasquez please. Supergirl, go do...whatever. And Sawyer, get on that medicine.”

He nodded at us all and walked out.

“Great. Could ya give us a minute, Danvers? Supergirl?” Supergirl nodded, walking out quickly.

Danvers was slower, watching Maggie carefully until she turned to leave.

As soon as they were gone, I grabbed Maggie’s forearm with both hands and shuddered.

“I-I almost-”

“You didn't,” Maggie said, pulling my head into her collarbone.

“But-”

“No. Just breathe, Sali. You did great, you avoided disaster. Really. I'm proud.”

I whimpered, trying to ignore the tears soaking Maggie’s jacket as I hugged her tightly.

“I'm still sorry.”

“And I'm still rejecting your apology until you actually do something bad.”

I chuckled through my sobs, feeling that familiar wash of relief.

“You didn't steal something when I wasn't looking, did you? Or not finish your homework?”

I laughed at this, because Maggie regularly had me missing my homework.  
She was like a sister to me, a sister who saved me after my parents left.

“No, I didn't.”

I sat back, wiping my face. “This place is very super-spy like.”

She grinned.

“I've heard that got stuff that would make the station look like an Easy-Bake oven.”

\----------------------

I looked around the hallway, peering in open doorways.

“Not a bathroom, not a bathroom, not…”

I sighed, leaning against the wall. People worked here, surely they had bathrooms?

“It's down the hall and to the right.”

I squeaked in surprise, looking at the person in front of me with wide eyes. Of course it was Supergirl. No one else could sneak up on me like that.

“Oh. Thank you.” I stepped back and turned to walk away, only to find her walking with me.

“So, what're your powers? I mean, if you have any besides the energy thing. It's cool if you don't, having any power is cool, but I don't really understand yours, so…”

I nodded quickly, rubbing the back of my neck. “Well there’s the “energy thing”, and uh...I can do a lot of things, actually, it's just...hard. It's pretty hard to hurt me, I mean I don't think I've ever broken a bone. I use my energy to control myself and other things, and I can…”

“Fly?” She asked happily.

“..Kinda. It's more like...picking myself up...and then moving myself in the air...it sounds odd, and it's not super easy, but I don't really know all that I can do yet, so…”

She nodded.

“How do you know Detective Sawyer?”  
I ducked my head.

“She saved me. She gets me my medicine so that what happened today...well, that's not supposed to. It-it really doesn't happen often, and I was just out this once, but...I’m still a danger.”

Supergirl looked at me for a moment, tilting her head to the side.

Catching the bathroom out of the corner of my eye, I quickly said bye and strode as fast as possible to the door.

\-------------------

“Hey. Where are you going?”

I turned quickly, finding Agents Danvers behind me.

“Oh, uh, Miss...Agent Danvers, right? I-I’m looking for M-Maggie…she said...she’d be back by now...”

Her stare was certainly intimidating. She didn't seem mad at me, just...annoyed?

“Sawyer is in room 227. C’mon, I'll walk you there.”

I blinked. “Oh. Th-thank you.”

I fell in step just behind the agent, fiddling with my jacket pocket.

“How do you know Detective Sawyer?”

I held back a sigh.

“She saved my life.”

“From?”

“Myself. Aliens, humans, everyone really. It was just a few years ago. She’s looked out for me ever since, gotten me my medicine so I don't…”

Danvers nodded.

“She’s...like a mentor. A sister, I...guess.”

I saw no response from the agent, but took that as a negative reaction somehow. I fell silent, worried I had said too much.

We turned a corner and I stopped just short of bumping into Agent Danvers, who had her hand on a door.

She was quiet for a moment, then looked at me.

“You're a good kid. I can tell why she decided to look after you.”

I was frozen in shock.

“Just be careful. If you want to ever have a good life with your powers, you need to learn how to improvise without medicine or Maggie.”

She pushed the door open, beckoning me to follow.

\--------------------

Alex growled as Maggie bit into her collarbone, pulling her hips closer.

“When were you gonna tell me about the kid?”

“She has a name, you know. And I have my reasons,” Maggie sighed, tugging on Alex’s shirt. Alex pushed Maggie back onto the bed, crossing her arms.

“I wouldn't’ve tried to attack her or anything.”

Maggie propped herself up on her elbows, grinning.

“Yet your first encounter was at gunpoint. See why I'm a little hesitant, Danvers?”

Alex narrowed her eyes as she stepped between Maggie’s legs, radiating irritation. She slowly pushed her legs in between Maggie’s hips, watching her fingers grasp the sheets.

“I’m still annoyed with you.”

“Then woman up and do something about it, Danvers. Or else…”

Maggie grabbed Alex’s belt and pulled her forwards, undoing it slowly.

“I'll just have proof that the DEO can't keep up.”

\------------------

I gaped at the sight before me, sure my eyes were as wide as Supergirl’s.

“...well. When they said they’d be sharing a room, I didn't think…”

“Me neither,” I croaked, tightening my grip on the door handle.

I knew Maggie was seeing some agent, but I didn't think it was this one. Although this would make for great teasing material.

Maggie was curled up with Agent Danvers against her back, both looking content and rather devoid of clothing. I hadn't walked in on Maggie before, but there had been a few occasions where I had tried her bedroom door, found it locked, and then run away in mortification.

“Should...we...um…”

“Yes. Uh, let’s just…”

Supergirl pulled me back into the hallway, closing the door softly. She shook her head once, then knocked on the door firmly.

“Alex! Maggie! Come on, we have to go soon!”

I heard rustling and a grunt, and pretty soon the door opened to reveal a disheveled Agent Danvers in a shirt and shorts, hand-combing her hair.

“What do you want, Kara?”

I could see Maggie pulling a shirt on in the background, looking she she just came out of the bathroom. Pretty good for two people who were just cuddled up.

\-----------------------

“And you seriously didn't know?”

“No! I mean, I knew she was dating someone, but not Maggie!”

“I knew Mi-Maggie was dating an agent here, but the way she described them made them seem more...happy?”

“Wait, how did Maggie describe my sister?”

“...your what!?”

“...um…”

\-------------------

“Do you think they noticed?”

“Definitely.”

“What? How?”

Maggie grinned, pulling Alex closer by her hips.

“Well, I may have left a little bit of a mark kinda...up on your neck…”

Alex turned red and grabbed the side of her neck, jaw dropping.

“Maggie! You c-can't just-”

“I'm kidding, Danvers.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, sighing as Maggie chuckled and dropped her head on Alex’s collarbone.

“I left it where you could cover.”

Alex groaned and Maggie cackled, brushing Alex’s neck with her nose.

“You are gonna be the death of me.”

“Well, stop jumping in front of aliens and that shouldn't be a huge problem.”

Alex rolled her eyes and steered Maggie back to the bed, sighing as they laid back down.

Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, tracing her jaw.

“What are we going to do with that kid?”

Maggie sighed, weary.

“Could you please stop calling her that?”

Judging by Alex’s wince, that had come out harsher than she had intended, so Maggie spoke again.

“I just mean...she struggles, y’know? I think she’d like it if you acknowledged her as a person and not a...thing.”

Alex furrowed her brows.

“Why would she care about my approval?”

“Well, she's an impressionable young woman who has a leaning towards the fairer sex, prioritizes others above herself, and struggles with their self-worth, among other things. Sound familiar?”

Alex nodded slowly, running a hand through Maggie’s hair.

“I already...she’s grown attached to me, Alex. And vice versa. She’s a good kid. Got brains, guts, and a heart in the right place. But because she’s different…”

“I get it.”

Maggie sighed, closing her eyes.

“It's hard to watch at times. Seeing how people treat her when they suspect she’s an alien, especially compared to how they treated her before. Which, really, wasn't much better. She has less social skills than you.”

Alex huffed and flicked Maggie in the head, muttering under her breath.

Maggie fell silent, reaching up to run her fingers along the outside of Alex’s ear.

“She may know. About us.”

Alex turned towards her.

“She knows I'm seeing someone, and based off of your reactions yesterday, she may have figured it out already.”

“Geezus Maggie, are you raising a mini detective?”

“Mini? She could beat both of us up. And plus, she’s a better detective than you, Danvers.”

“And how do you figure that, Sawyer?”

“Cause she can normally recognize when people are flirting.”

Alex threw up her hands, falling back onto the bed.

Maggie followed her, grinning.

“How about this,” she said, straddling the agent’s waist. “I bring her along the next time we go to the bar-with all her medication and such-and you get to know her better. That way you can trust that she’s really not trying to hurt anyone.”

"Deal."

\-------------------------

I slowly spun around in my chair, staring straight up at the ceiling.

I turned my head slowly, envious of all the people on computers. At least they could do something, I just had to wait around and not touch anything.

I looked back down at the ball in my hands that another female agent-Agent Vasquez?-had given it to me after she heard me muttering to myself and idling by the stairs. I was rather red as she winked and directed me to a seat in one of the glass-encased little office spaces they had there.

“Hey, kid. Uh, Sali?”

I spun around way too quickly, slightly dizzy as I spotted a guy leaning in through the door.

“Yes! That’s me, hello, who…”

He smiled, stepping fully into the room.

“Winn. IT guy. Friend of Agent Danvers. You looked pretty bored in here, so...you like video games?”

I nodded quickly, moving to the edge of my seat.

“Follow me.”

**

“Alex, why didn't you warn me!”

I froze, trying to sense for energy, but relaxed when Winn threw down his controller with a groan. He had meant about the game, not me.

“She’s gonna beat my speedrun record by like five minutes!”

Agent Danvers crossed her arms, looking down at the screen.

“Is that a lot?”

“Yes!”

She shrugged and knelt down by the side of my chair. I hit pause, sensing that she wanted to talk with me.

“We-me, J’onn, Maggie, my sister, and Winn-are going to have dinner together tonight. You're welcome to join.”

I looked down at my lap, flustered. She was speaking very gently all of the sudden, and it was a little confusing.

“O-Okay.”

\-----------------------

I glanced around the bar nervously, tempted to reach out and grab the back of Maggie’s jacket. Someone bumped my shoulder and I ended up grabbing her arm anyways, ducking my head down.

She pulled me into the booth, then excused herself to go to the bathroom. I cursed softly as she peeked my hand off of her jacket, the look she gave me telling me that this was for my own good.

“Alright, drinks?”

I watched Maggie walk to the bathroom and turned back as Winn stood, counting off on his fingers.

“That's three beers, a club soda, and some water. What about you?”

“I-I’m not old enough to drink.”

“Two waters, Winn.”

“Okay, gotcha.”

Kara and Alex chatted for a while before Winn brought up games, and then Kara joined us. Alex rolled her eyes at J’onn, who was talking about the flawed tactics of military games.

Somehow we got on the topic of missions, and when Maggie got back from the bathroom Alex was explaining this one infiltration mission she had gone on.

“That sounds so cool...can I go on a mission?”

J’onn chuckled and Kara laughed nervously while Alex shrugged.

“I don't see why not. We’d have to train you a bit, you know, but with your powers-”

“ _Alex_.”

We both looked back at Maggie, who had her arms crossed. I cowered instinctively at the glare, even though it wasn't directed at me. Maggie reached out to rub my back, easing my nerves as she grabbed Alex’s hand.

“Excuse us for a second.”

\-----------------------

Maggie had pulled Alex out of the bar and into the alley. I had to know what was happening, so I excused myself to the bathroom and then slipped out the back. The was a dumpster just by the corner that made a perfect hiding spot.

“Alex, you are _not_ sending her out on a mission.”

“She offered!”

“Since when do you use children?”

“She neither talks nor acts like a kid, Maggie, aside from the clinging. And I get that you're protective and she’s volatile, but imagine if I stopped Kara from-”

“She’s _sixteen_!”

Neither of them said anything for a while.

“I...I thought she was…”

“Older? Yeah, most do. You get wiser and stronger through pain, Alex, you should know. She has had to fight for _everything_ since her powers grew and if you had seen how she handled herself when I first met her...she thought she was going to go nuclear, she ran out into the middle of the desert and just...Sali’s _smart_ , Danvers, and her heart is a big as Kara’s, but she’s a _kid_! She deserves to be treated like one, not used as a weapon!”

I slid down the side of the dumpster, curling up.

“I didn't...know. Maggie, I'm-”

“No. Don't-don't talk to me right now, Danvers, I'm-I'm taking her and we’re gonna go.”

“Maggie, wait-”

“She is in my custody, you understand? I don't want to get in a BS jurisdiction war, Alex, I really don't. I had-had thought that maybe, _maybe_ I could convince you to share, maybe we could just...all work together. _Be_ together.”

I stopped breathing. Maggie’s words were a thin veil for the truth. She had hoped that Alex would like me, and then if the two of them got serious-

 _No, no, no,_ I thought, shaking my head. _Don't get your hopes up. Don't get them up. That's not what Maggie wants, she doesn't want to raise a kid that's over half her age, that's not-who would want that?_

“M...Maggie, are you-did you-”

“She looks up to you, Alex. You're what she could be, do you know what that means to her? She once told me she dreamed of being a Secret Service agent or a cop or just someone who could use their abilities for good! Yes, I can care for her, get her the bare essentials, but-but I can't do that alone. And I can't just sacrifice one of my relationships for the other.”

_She was already raising you, this wouldn't be too much of a stretch._

I dug my nails into my arms, head pressed against my knees.

_Shut up._

“Maggie, wait, please. I-I was thinking like an agent, not a girlfriend. I'm sorry, I just...I didn't know you wanted that.”

I wanted that. I wanted that family. Agent Danvers was already so cool, and she balanced Maggie so well. Maggie was-she was _amazing_ , caring, closer to an older sister than a mom but _god_ , I loved her like a combination of the two.

“Then you need to _prove_ it, Alex. I can't do all the work in this.”

“O-Okay. Okay, I-I’ll take back my statements, I’ll make sure she can-she can do whatever she wants, see whatever, play with Winn for hours, really, I just-I’m just sorry that I didn't think. I just saw...talent, power, and I didn't think of her. Of Sali.”

Maggie mumbled something and Alex agreed, sniffling. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, mouth screwed shut. I waited until the door clicked behind them and then burst into tears.

There was sadness and happiness there and I didn't know which one was winning out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, I promise, eventually, but school sucks and I gotta do other things, please leave comments or suggestions or requests, I'll get to them eventually!


	20. Short College Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR 3X05  
> EVEN THOUGH WE ALL KNEW IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO  
> NO GODDAMN IT  
> DUCK  
> PEOPLE WARNED ME  
> I REUSED TO SEE BELIEVE  
> COULDA JUST HAD HER MOVE  
> BUT NO, USE THE GODDAMN PROBLEM THEY MADE UP JUST IN THIS SEASON  
> FUCK  
> DUCKING FUCK GUYS  
> I'M DONE  
> I'M IN LEGIT, IRL TEARS  
> THIS IS BS  
> *sigh*
> 
> Take this chapter, it's a short college AU

“Maggie,” Alex giggled, turning her head away from the brunette. “Come on, I just have to finish this one equation.”

Maggie huffed, tightening her arms around Alex’s waist and continuing with her neck kisses.

“Is that why you invited me out here, Danvers? To leave me eternally frustrated and cast aside for advanced chemistry?”

"No, I invited you to watch the movie that starts in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes is a lot of time, Danvers. And no one actually comes to a drive in to watch the movie."

"One equation, Maggie. Just one."

Maggie slowly bit down, sucking, and Alex rolled her head to the side.

“Mags...come on…”

Maggie could sense that her defense was weakening, and pulled back. Ignoring Alex’s groan, she straddled the armrest and turned towards the back.

“Come join me in the backseat once you're done.”

Alex looked over and, seeing a prime opportunity, smacked Maggie’s butt with the back of her hand.

The smaller girl shrieked and jolted, landing in the backseat in a flurry of limbs.

“ _Alex_!”

Maggie turned, a bright flush in her cheeks as Alex laughed.

“I'm sorry, it was a perfect opportunity.”

“You are such a- _nerd_ ,” Maggie hissed, pride wounded. Alex chuckled and set her book over on the passenger seat, unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Do you need me to kiss is better, Sawyer?”

Maggie’s grin was back, if more cautious.

“Is my ass all you wanna kiss?”

“Just keep talking, I’ll shut you up eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need hugs...  
> I need some Wayhaught...  
> I need more gay, someone send me something gay in both the homosexual and happy way, I beg you


	21. Gag(Maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone requested this...and it took me a real long time cause I've never really been into gags but hey, try everything once right?  
> (I didn't actually go out and have gagged sex. I'm not that driven.)  
> Anyways, here's a brief little...thing...that's kinda related to the college snap of...last chapter?  
> Requested by BeaMoraes, I hope they read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for...sex...and a gag.

Maggie pushed her heels into Alex’s back, panting heavily. She was already tugging on red hair, trying to keep her noises down as her back tensed up in anticipation. Alex could feel her restraint through the muscles by her head, and slipped her hand up just enough to press-

“ _Alex_ , fuck-”

Alex quickly pushed herself up off the bed and Maggie groaned in exasperation, fumbling for Alex’s shoulder. She weakly hit Alex’s arms, pelvis throbbing for release that her jackass partner was denying her as she got in Maggie’s face.

“What did I say about talking? And cursing, specifically?”

Maggie let out a shuddering breath.

“That I couldn't.”

“And if you did?”

Maggie squirmed, flexing her fingers and briefly digging them into Alex’s biceps, pulling away in frustration.

“I'm sorry I distracted you, Alex, just _please_ -”

“Uh uh uh, we made an agreement.”

Alex leaned forwards, sliding her hands to Maggie’s shoulders.

“You good? I know you agreed to the terms but-but if it seems like too much-”

“No, no. I-I want to. I broke the terms, Danvers.”

Alex grinned softly.

“Just being a brat?”

“You know me, Danvers,” Maggie husked, “I’m up for a lot.”

Alex nodded, turning to her bedside table. Maggie rubbed her legs together and stretched her arms out, taking hold of the headboard with one hand.

“Open up.”

Maggie slowly opened up her mouth and Alex slipped the fabric between her teeth. Reaching around and pushing Maggie’s hair out of her face, Alex loosely tied the ends of the gag together, securing it to Maggie’s head.

“Is this good? Can you breathe okay?”

Maggie nodded, reaching for Alex’s hand. She took her middle three fingers and pressed them into Alex’s palm.

“Okay. If you lose my hand, just-just my neck or my shoulder or anywhere else, yeah? Or kick your legs a lot, or-oh-”

Alex rummaged around in her drawer and triumphantly pulled out a desk bell, grinning. Maggie laughed through the gag, watching Alex set the bell as close to the bed as possible.

“I know it's...obvious and maybe un-sexy, but safe over sorry?”

Maggie rolled her eyes and nodded, pulling Alex down by the collarbone and wrapping a leg around her waist.

“Get bahh dow dere.”

Alex chuckled and began a trail down Maggie’s torso, briefly palming her breasts before slipping a hand into Maggie’s. She nipped at Maggie’s stomach and settled between her thighs, leaning forward to tease but not touch. After a grumble and some shifting, Alex gave in and dragged her tongue through Maggie’s lips, working up to her clit then back down.

Maggie slid her hands down into Alex’s hair and groaned, her voice muffled by the gag. It was infuriating in an annoying yet hot way that she couldn't work all the sound out, and she knew Alex was taking satisfaction from that. It was fact that it was only the illusion of her being silenced, not reality, that seemed dangerous yet appealing.

“I think I kind of like that muffled sound,” Alex whispered, biting into Maggie’s thigh and watching her tense up.

“Nofvv,” Maggie moaned, rolling her hips down.

“I know you can still communicate, but...something about knowing I could make you scream without as many people hearing…”

Maggie groaned at that, scratching at Alex’s scalp and rolling her hips down. Alex brought her free hand up to Maggie’s thigh, squeezing her hand to check in. Maggie squeezed back and Alex sucked on her clit, grinning at the sharp inhale. It only took a few more thrusts of tongue and brushes of teeth to make Maggie cry out through the gag, feet scraping along Alex’s back.

Alex wiped her mouth and pushed herself up, climbing up to Maggie’s heaving chest. Kissing her forehead and untying the gag, Alex set her elbows on either side of Maggie’s torso and waited for the other girl to catch her breath.

“Mmm...I can feel the smug vibes from here, Danvers.”

“Just...making observations. I knew you liked being tied up, but I guess there are more kinds of restraint that do it for you,” Alex teased, and Maggie scoffed in embarrassment. She caught the hand that was tracing her stomach and clasped it in hers.

“Only for you, Danvers. Anyone else tries to gag me, I'll kick them.”

Alex chuckled and slid up further, leaning down to give Maggie a quick taste of herself.

“You taste like me...and toothpaste,” Maggie remarked, and Alex rolled her eyes.

“I'm sorry, Miss “screw dental dams”, I think that being clean is-”

“Alex, Alex, chill,” Maggie laughed, wrapping herself around Alex and pulled her down onto the mattress. Alex pretended to struggle for a moment, but settled into Maggie’s embrace, one hand on her hip.

“That was fun.”

“Mm, yeah. Oh, also-”

Alex started as Maggie rang the bell on the bedside table, cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! That's done!  
> I'm currently working on two more snapshots, the fourth(and maybe last) part of Jitters, and a fucking dumb amount of OC fics(I can't seem to help it).  
> Please comment any criticism and leave kudos please!


	22. Crash+Doctor Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Maggie gets in a little accident post-breakup, of course Doctor Danvers is there to lecture her. Kinda angsty. Scratch that, kinda really angsty at some points. I don't know where this came from, I have exams in *checks watch instead of computer clock* 39 hours. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1 AM and titled it "Sanvers Doctor Danvers thing" and I thought i had written some smut piece with a doctor kink, but no, I wrote something angsty. Just under 1000 words, non-explicit flashback to sexy stuff (it's still me, guys), and feels. Feels, feels, friggin feels.  
> I think this is part of my recovery from the breakup, it caused me physical chest pain. No joke.

Maggie awoke to a slow beeping and the smell of sanitizer.

_Hospital_. _Why?_

_Last memory. Bike. Haziness. Turn...fall. Crash._

She groaned and opened her eyes, expecting to see a blank, tiled ceiling and maybe curtains around her bed.

She didn't expect to see Alex Danvers.

Much less Alex Danvers in a lab coat, with a stethoscope around her next, reading something in a clipboard. Her hair was up in a small ponytail and it struck Maggie that the look was one Alex rarely wore in public. The clipboard in her hand was clutched tightly, and from here Maggie could tell she was biting her lip.

“Am I dead?”

Alex looked up and Maggie wheezed, realizing her throat was dry and sore. Her eyes were even darker without the overhead lights on, just the hallway lighting her up, and she looked...still. Alex set down the chart and picked up a cup of water, eyes running over Maggie’s face and IV. 

“I won't ask if you think this is heaven or hell, but no, you aren't dead.”

Maggie slowly raised her arm, wincing at the pain in her chest and taking the water. 

“What happened? To me?”

“Motorcycle crash. You apparently tried to take a sharp turn, brakes failed, hit a curb and then a mailbox. Your helmet saved your skull from being crushed, Maggie. As is, you have a concussion, two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, multiple, _multiple_ bruises and lacerations, and a dislocated shoulder that we already popped back in.”

Maggie sat still for a moment, thinking.

“So I could’ve died.”

Alex nodded grimly, biting her lip. 

“You're a lucky fool, I’ll give you that.”

Maggie recoiled slightly at the tone, setting the water aside.

“What is-”

“Blood alcohol level, .04. Come on, Mags, everything shows up in blood tests. You were tipsy, and you tried to ride home, and you crashed.”

Maggie scoffed.

“What, was I suppose to call you to pick me up?”

“No, you call a taxi, or a friend, or even another member of the force, Maggie,” Alex said sternly, hoping her voice wasn’t wavering. “You don't let your pride tell you near get yourself killed!”

Maggie flinched as Alex shouted, slamming her hands down on the desk. She dropped her head forwards and took a breath, pushing herself back up. Maggie could see her square her shoulders and quickly wipe at her eye before turning back to doctor mode.

“No alcohol for a month. And I mean that as a doctor, not a concerned...friend. It'll interfere with your medications,” Alex mumbled, taking out a sheet and scribbling on it.

Maggie exhaled slowly, nodding.

“Alright, Doctor Danvers.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, a rather unfitting memory coming to mind.

 

_Maggie curled her fingers around the back of the couch, moaning softly. Alex was nipping at her neck, hands working across her thighs._

_“What do they call this again, doctor?”_

_“Physiotherapy,” Alex replied, watching Maggie’s back tense up and her shoulders shake with effort and laughter. “You’re doing pretty well, detective.”_

 

Alex let out a small chuckle, eyes dropping to edge of the bed. Her expression hardened.

“You can’t do this again.”

“I won’t. Scout’s honor.”

Alex sighed.

“Maggie-”

“I said I won’t, Danvers.”

“And I wasn’t done talking, Sawyer,” Alex said in a slightly louder tone, hands on her hips.

_Oh boy._

“Do you know what happened to your bike? It skidded down the street and hit a parked car. One minute earlier, a family of five got out of that car, which is now in the junkyard. They weren't even all the way down the street. It nearly blew up.”

Maggie swallowed as Alex set down the clipboard and held up a finger.

“One minute.”

" _Okay_ ," Maggie choked.

Alex stepped closer and placed her hands on the side of Maggie’s bed, eyes alight with something Maggie had only dreamed of seeing again. Passion. That strength that made her weak in the knees and created the agent and the doctor, both harmer and healer.

“I know the self-destructive tendencies, believe me, and if you don’t want my help because it’s awkward...fine. But you will see someone, and you will snap out of it, because that decision hurt me just as much as you, and I know you don’t want others at risk.”

Maggie swallowed, refusing to acknowledge the tears welling up.

“That’s not fair.”

“And a lot of things aren’t. I had to pick myself up after knowing that I caused that pain, I caused you that pain, but...Kara was right. You taught me to be myself, and what I wanted...wouldn’t have worked. And you would’ve caught on to me suppressing that desire, and been upset, or you wouldn’t’ve, and I would’ve grown resentful. I-I will always wish it worked, Mags, but it didn’t. That doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

Maggie exhaled slowly, looking down at her hands.

“If you don’t leave I’m going to kiss you." 

Alex paused and leaned back slightly, closing her eyes and exhaling. God, it was _tempting_.

“It would end the same way, wouldn’t it?”

“For some reason, I feel like that doesn’t matter. Might be the drugs,” Maggie murmured, and Alex laughed. Maggie chuckled as well and Alex rounded the bed, still giggling a bit.

“I...am going to go get your actual doctor, Sawyer. You stay, and rest, and if I hear of you leaving before your mandatory bedrest is up…”  
  
“I’ll wish hell were a viable option. I get it, Danvers,” Maggie said softly, eyelids flickering. Alex had fiddled with a knob on the side of the bed, and Maggie realized with a frown that it was a sedative.

“Not fair.”

Alex shrugged, fixing Maggie’s blanket and smoothing it over. Against her better judgement, she leaned closer and pecked Maggie’s forehead, holding back a sigh. Maggie’s eyes were closed and her heart rate had dropped. She was out.

“See you around, Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cowers*  
> I know I have sinned, I am sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Alex totally showed up in a panic and shoved her badge into some doctor's face then used the mind-card thingy as doctor creds cause she was too impatient to get them to check her degree online and oh look, a spare lab coat, better look the part!


End file.
